Heart Changes
by Souma Kyoulina
Summary: The story behind "Change of Heart". After-anime fic. *complete*
1. Prologue

DISCALIMER: Okay, I no owny Trigun, so please no suey! There that does it!  
  
Because of the nice reviews I got, I decided to go ahead and * attempt * to write the long version that's in my head. Thanks for the reviews on "Change of Heart". Let me know if "Heart Changes" lives up to it. It's up to you guys if I continue this fic or not, so give me some reviews! Thanks, and ENJOY!!!  
  
  
  
Heart Changes  
  
Prologue  
  
Vash sat in the chair; chin in hand, watching his brother sleep. Knives had been in that bed for nearly a month and Vash was starting to get worried. He hoped that he hadn't done any real long-term damage to him.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
The Humanoid Typhoon turned to see Meryl Stryfe standing in the doorway.  
  
"He's not waking up Meryl. I don't know what to do," Vash told her as she came up beside him.  
  
"There really is nothing we can do until he wakes up," Meryl said, trying to comfort the man. Vash sighed and looked at the petite Insurance girl.  
  
"I guess this means that it's your turn to watch over him, huh?"  
  
Meryl nodded and Vash got up, allowing her to sit by the bed. Before he walked out, he laid a hand gently on Meryl's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Meryl," he said. She gave a small smile and put her hand on top of his. As of late, Vash had been using the girls' names more often than not and Meryl's permanent PMS seemed to slowly be wearing off.  
  
Vash let go of Meryl's shoulder and walked out of the room. He paused outside of the door to reflect on how his life had changed.  
  
After the fight with Knives, he manages to catch up with the two insurance girls. After quitting their jobs, the girls managed to get a small house, which they shared with Vash and the unconscious Knives. Meryl had gotten a part time job as a waitress and Millie had been hired s a construction worker. Meanwhile, the only job that Vash had been able to get, was as a plant technician.  
  
"Vash-san? Are you okay?"  
  
Vash cleared his head and saw Millie Thompson standing in front of him. She was still wearing her work clothes. Her light brown hair, which she had cut to just above her shoulders, was filthy and matted.  
  
"I'm fine," he answered. She smiled back childishly and continued on her way to the washroom. He watched the big girl until she rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. Vash looked down at his hands. No one had called her "Big Girl" since Wolfwood's death. That had been his nickname for her and no one wanted to take it from him.  
  
He pushed himself away from the wall and walked to his room. He was in a very depressed mood and he thought that a nap would do him some good. He lied down and fell into a world of memories.  
  
  
  
Meryl put her feet on the edge of the bed, on a place that Knives wasn't occupying. The same thought passed through her head that always did when it was her turn to watch Knives. *Please don't let him wake up while I'm in here.* She was scared of him and would be the first one to admit it. The only reason that she was even in here, watching this man, was because of Vash. Meryl would do just about anything for Vash. Meryl sighed.  
  
"Senpai?"  
  
Meryl looked up and saw Millie standing behind her, appearing to have just stepped out of a shower.  
  
"Is there something wrong Millie?" Meryl asked.  
  
"No, Senpai. But aren't you suppose to go into work early today?"  
  
Meryl's eyes widened as she jumped out of the seat. She almost ran out of the room, when she turned back to her friend.  
  
"Would you mind watching him for me?"  
  
"Of course not, Senpai," Millie answered, settling herself in the chair. Meryl flashed her a quick smile of appreciation, then ran out the room and down the hall.  
  
Millie folded her arms on the bed and laid her head on them. She really didn't mind watching Knives. Although Senpai feared him, Vash-san didn't, which meant that there must have been some good in him.  
  
Suddenly her eyelids felt very heavy…  
  
She woke to find herself staring into cold blue eyes. Perplexed, she sat up and saw that Knives had woken up. Millie blinked and wondered what to do about that.  
  
"Um… I think I'll go get Vash-san and let him know that you're awake," Millie said, rising from the chair. His arm shot out and grabbed Millie's wrist. A shocked almost scared expression crossed her face. Was he going to hurt her?  
  
"K-Knives-san?" she stuttered, looking him in the face. She didn't see a trace of malice there. She saw…nothing…in his face. It was as if he was void of all emotion. She tried to pull away from Knives' death grip but he only tightened it.  
  
"Knives-san, you're starting to hurt me," Millie said, her voice starting to rise with fear. He dropped her wrist, but held her gaze.  
  
"Don't leave me," he said hoarsely. She could tell from his voice that he didn't want her company, but that he preferred it over being alone.  
  
She sat back down and tried looking everywhere but at him.  
  
Finally the suns started setting. Millie walked to the window, watching the sunset.  
  
When they were finally fully set, she went back to the bed.  
  
"Um, do you want some food or something?" She asked.  
  
"Don't leave me," was all he said.  
  
"I'll be right back, Knives-san. I should go get something for you to eat. You're going to need your strength."  
  
Knives said nothing, but he narrowed his eyes.  
  
At that moment, Vash, who was still groggy from his nap, walked in, saw Knives, and a goofy grin broke out on his face. He went to embrace his brother, but, forgetting about the chair at Knives' bedside, ended up on the floor instead.  
  
Giggling, Millie left the room with the intent of making a little dinner for the three of them. While she was excited about Knives' awakening, she had a feeling that Knives was going to try and make life as complicated as possible.  
  
  
  
Okay guys! Whether or not I post Chapter One up, will be ENTIRELY up to you! I wanna know what you think of this and if I should even CONSIDER adding to it! 


	2. Recuperation

DISCLAIMER: Um…I would love to say that I own Trigun, but….I don't.  
  
Okay, guys. Here's Chapter One! Um..heh, I'm afraid that the only fics I'm really good at are the ones like "Children" and "Change of Heart", where it's the character's thoughts. I'm not very good at actual stories, but try and bear with me, k? ^_^. And keep those reviews comin'! I need to know your thoughts and what you think would work with this story! Okay, enough of my brainless ranting and on to Chapter One!  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Recuperation  
  
Knives proved himself to be a quick healer. While it would've taken any normal human a few days to get their wits about them, it only took him a few hours. Of course, he still insisted that he was above humans. But, to everyone's amazement, he hadn't done or said anything that would risk a human's life in any way. But it had been proven, time and again, that his company preference still included Vash and Vash alone.  
  
He would talk and act freely when it was just Vash and himself, but when either of the girls came around, he'd clam up and glare. It was starting to get on everyone's nerves, especially Meryl's.  
  
"I just don't understand what his problem is!" Meryl cried to Millie a few days after Knives' awakening. He had just thrown her one of his glaring fits.  
  
"Senpai?" Millie turned from the lunch dishes that she had been cleaning. Meryl plopped down at the kitchen table, all but slamming her head on the tabletop.  
  
"That man flusters me to no end!" Meryl's voice was muffled by the table.  
  
"I remember when you thought the same way about Vash~san," Millie giggled. Meryl lifted her head up and gave her friend a small smile.  
  
Suddenly, a look crossed Millie's face and she ran out of the kitchen as if being chased by killer bees. Confused, Meryl just followed her with her eyes.  
  
As Meryl sat there, pondering Millie's actions, Vash walked in, Knives in close pursuit.  
  
"What's wrong? It sounded like someone was being chased!" Vash commented.  
  
"I-I don't know. She was fine a minute ago. Then she ran outta here with a pained look on her face," Meryl explained, worry creeping into her voice.  
  
Millie took that moment to appear, a little weak looking, but a smile on her face nonetheless.  
  
"Millie?"  
  
"I'm okay, Senpai. I just felt a little sick, that's all," Millie answered the unspoken question. She made her way to the dishes again, still feeling the three pairs of eyes on her back.  
  
Not yet satisfied, Meryl picked herself up and joined the taller girl at the sink.  
  
"Millie, are you sure you're okay?" Millie nodded, but Meryl could clearly see the sick look lingering in her eyes.  
  
"I don't think you should go into work today," Meryl commented.  
  
"Oh no Senpai! I have to go in! They're counting on me! I'll be okay. It's probably just some food that didn't agree with me," Millie smiled. She had finally finished the dishes and turned to head for her room to change into her work clothes.  
  
Meryl was about to go after her again, when a hand grabbed hers.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"She'll be fine, Meryl. She's a grown woman, you don't have to play mother," Vash said, a teasing glimmer in his eyes.  
  
"Why you…" Meryl growled, swinging at the blond man. He sidestepped the attack and they both dissolved into giggles. Knives rolled his eyes and silently decided to go back to the room that he had insisted on sharing with his brother.  
  
Once in the room, the man walked to the window. He could still hear his brother and that human talking and giggling. What the hell was Vash's problem? Couldn't he see how foul that girl was? She was unpredictable, which was dangerous. How could he flirt so shamelessly with her? And in front of his brother to boot! Knives narrowed his eyes in suppressed anger. It felt as though his brother was betraying him. And it hurt; worse than any bullet wound, it hurt.  
  
  
  
Okay, Chapter Two should be coming up soon! ^_^; Hope ya enjoyed! 


	3. Confessions in the Night

DISCLAIMER: Hm….Trigun ownership. I feel like we've been through this before…. Hm….Déjà vu. Oh well, I don't own Trigun. I don't plan to either. But I DO own the plot to this story! But then again, it's so horribly written, who in their right mind would wanna steal it? Heh. ^_^;  
  
Okay. BEWARE! Major OOC! But since this is how I perceive the happenings after the series, I guess it's ok for Knives to be a little…out of it. Just let me know if it's a little too out of character, k? And since this is my first ficcy written in this manner, try and be gentle. I'm trying to get better, really I am! Enjoy and Review! (^_^)  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Confessions in the Night  
  
That night, Knives lay on his back, unable to sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night. He had tried to be quiet, but Vash let him know that it wasn't enough.  
  
"What's up Knives?" came the question from across the room. There came the sound of rustling sheets and creaking bed as Vash turned over to face his brother's direction.  
  
"I can't sleep," came the hesitant reply. Vash could tell that Knives was hiding something and he knew that his brother had too much pride to come out and explain everything. So, he'd just have to pry it out…  
  
"How come?" Vash's voice was slightly over a whisper, but loud enough for Knives to hear him clearly.  
  
"I dunno," Knives said quickly.  
  
"You're never going to get to sleep if you keep it to yourself and keep thinking on it," Vash coaxed.  
  
"Dammit Vash! I said I DON'T KNOW!" Knives hissed, careful to keep voice from waking the human girls, though he didn't know why he even bothered.  
  
"Okay." Vash said quietly, deciding that it might not have been safe to push the subject. Minutes passed before another word was said.  
  
"Vash?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why do you insist on sticking around with those two girls?"  
  
"Oh, well, they're my friends. Plus, I couldn't possibly leave them alone. Especially Millie, what with Wolfwood's death and all."  
  
"But it's not the same for that smaller human. You like her." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. He could hear Vash making choking sounds, but he never denied it. Instead, he cleared his throat and tried again.  
  
"Knives, do you ever think of before? You know…with Rem?" There was an unidentifiable sound from Knives' side of the room, but other than that, nothing.  
  
"Knives?"  
  
"I-I…"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Hesitation.  
  
"Vashu. I don't…I don't remember anything. All I know is that you're my brother and that I don't like humans. But everything else…" Vash heard the bed creak and saw Knives' silhouette as he opened the door and exited the room.  
  
Knives had been hoping that he could have some peace and quiet to try and conjure up memories, but found that that wouldn't be possible. He turned to head back to his room. He didn't know why that girl was up at this hour and he didn't care to find out. But, much to his dismay, he stepped on a creaky board, alerting the human to his presence. He shut his eyes in aggravation and clenched his fist.  
  
"Knives~san? Why are you up?" Knives opened his eyes and turned to the big girl. He kept his expression in the same glare that he shared with everyone but Vash. Millie shrank back a little, but the curiosity never left her face. Knives sighed and let his drab exterior drop a bit. He had already spoken to this human once, after all.  
  
"I can't sleep," he said, a bit stiffly.  
  
A smile played on her lips but she looked away from Knives.  
  
"Me either," she said softly. Knives raised an eyebrow. Was she mocking him? No, he decided. She wasn't the type to do that, even if she was human. Did she think that they were equal, just before they had one thing in common, at least for the moment? That had to be it. It was the only explanation that Knives could come up with.  
  
"We are not the same, Human," Knives growled. Millie looked up at him, surprised.  
  
"No, we're not," she said after a moment. She gave him another smile and turned away, heading towards the living room. He watched her as she sat down on the worn out couch. A black cat with insanely huge eyes jumped in her lap and 'nyah'ed. Unconsciously, she started petting the animal.  
  
There was something about this human. Something…  
  
"Why are you up?" He demanded.  
  
"I keep thinking about…someone. Someone who…" Millie turned away, but not before the Plant saw something slide down the girl's cheeks. The cat jumped from her lap and ran down the hallway, not even looking at Knives. A sniff caught Knives' attention. He looked to see Millie wiping her eyes on her pajamas sleeve.  
  
She got up and, smiling as she passed, tried to walk back to her room. Knives, not quite understanding why, grabbed Millie's wrist.  
  
"Crying will do nothing, Human," he said. He let go of her then, and she ran to her room.  
  
Knives turned to watch her go. Sighing, he returned to his room. Maybe now, after dealing with that annoying human girl, he could finally get some sleep.  
  
  
  
Ugh! I am NOT happy with this chapter AT ALL! Not only does it not make any sense, almost everyone is WAY out of character. ~sigh~ Why do I even bother? Oh well. I guess I'll be posting Chapter Three up tomorrow. I can just about guarantee that it'll be 100 times better than this chapter! Sorry about the way this one came out…. 


	4. Letter From Home

DISCLAIMER: After the third chapter, you would think that everyone would know that I don't own Trigun. Oh well. Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
  
  
Okay, this Chapter's a little better than the last one *shudder *. Though it might be boring (I know, I know, this whole story's pretty lame, ne?) this chapter's kinda important. Ok, on with the fic…  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Letter From Home  
  
The next day dawned cloudy yet warm, a change from the usual sun- blazing days. But despite the dreary appearance of the weather, everyone in the small house was in a good mood, even Knives. Well, in as good a mood as someone who was completely miserable could be.  
  
There was no work that day, which meant that everyone could relax.  
  
But Meryl had forgotten the meaning of relaxation years ago, for even on her days off, she still worked herself to death. On that particular day, she busied herself with thoroughly cleaning the house. Meanwhile, Millie was fixing breakfast and the brothers were playing a match of chess, in which Knives was losing.  
  
No one would've ever been able to tell from Knives' face or body language that he'd been up all night. Millie, on the other hand, looked like she'd been without sleep for months. She had bags under her eyes and was moving around as if half asleep, yet she still had a smile on her face.  
  
Sometime around lunch, there was a knock on the door. Millie was washing the lunch dishes and the twins were on their fourth match of chess, so Meryl put down the mop and answered the door.  
  
Standing outside, was a man in a postal uniform.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you Ms. Meryl Stryfe?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Sign here please," the man said, shoving a clipboard at her. She signed on the line, received her letter, and closed the door.  
  
Ripping open the envelope, the petite woman walked into the kitchen, where Millie had stopped washing the dishes and was watching Vash beat Knives yet again. Knives was clearly getting angry, but that was far from Meryl's mind as she began reading her mail.  
  
By the time she was finished, three pairs of eyes were staring at her. She was unaware of the fact that she had gasped loudly and had one hand over her mouth.  
  
"Meryl, are you okay?" Vash asked, concern creeping into his voice. She took her eyes away from the paper to sweep them over her three companions. Tears fell from her eyes and she made no move to intercept them.  
  
"Senpai?" Millie put a hand on the smaller woman's shoulder. Meryl looked at her friend and broke down completely. Startled, Millie put her arms around her superior and hugged her close. Vash had gotten up and was standing by the two women, worry sketched on his face. Knives stayed in his chair, watching the humans with a blank expression.  
  
"Meryl, what's wrong?" Vash asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Instead of answering, she handed him the letter. Situating himself so that Millie could see it as well, he began to read.  
  
When they were finished, Vash was shocked into silence and Millie was sobbing as well.  
  
The letter was from Meryl's mother. Her father had suffered a heart attack and was doing poorly. Her mother had requested her presence.  
  
Sniffling, Meryl pushed gently away from her friend and headed to her room to pack. Vash followed her.  
  
"I'm going with you," he said, leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"No. You have to stay here with your brother," she said, pulling out her suitcase and throwing some clothes into it.  
  
"Knives is as stable as he's going to get. I'm going with you."  
  
"No. I want you to stay here and take care of Millie," the raven- haired woman said, still putting stuff in her suitcase.  
  
"I will not let you leave here alone!" Vash said, starting to get annoyed with her. "You are in no condition to go by yourself. And who knows what could happen to you between here and there. Do you know how many murderers, rapists, and other insane people are out there? No, I'm not letting you go alone."  
  
Meryl sighed and looked up. She saw the determination in the gunman's face and put the stuff in her arms, down. She walked to Vash and, leaning against him, felt the tears well up once more.  
  
"I'm so scared," she admitted. "If I lose my dad, I-I-I don't know what I'll do. I've never been this scared in my life." Vash held her close and tried to comfort her.  
  
"You can't think that way. You have to think positively. He'll get better," he gave her a tight squeeze, then leaned down to whisper in her hear. "I'm still going with you, no matter what you say or do." He felt her nod and allowed himself a small smile.  
  
By the time that Meryl and Vash had finished packing, the chess game had been put away and Millie had already bathed and she and Knives were seated at the kitchen table, waiting for the others to arrive before them.  
  
When they did, Vash took Knives to the side while Meryl talked to Millie.  
  
"I'm going with Meryl. You're to stay here with Millie. Yes, brother, with a human. We won't be too long, I promise. Two weeks at the most. Millie will take good care of you. And please, Knives, behave. For me." After a few seconds of Knives staring at the floor, then at Vash, then again at the floor, he nodded. Vash put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
The two walked over to the girls, who had finished talking.  
  
"We ready?" Vash asked. Meryl nodded and after giving Millie a hug, the two were out the door. 


	5. Discomfort

DISCLAIMER: Hm…the Magic Eight Ball says that I don't own Trigun. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Okay, short chapter! I kinda ran outta ideas right in the middle. But I have high hoped for the next chapter!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Discomfort  
  
Neither one quite knowing what to do, just remained where they were; Millie standing by the front door and Knives in the kitchen doorway. Thoughts raced through both of their minds, but the one that was the strongest felt was the fact that they had been left behind.  
  
Why brother, Knives thought angrily. Why did you leave me alone here with a human? You know I don't like humans! Why? Why did you choose that small girl over me, your own twin brother?  
  
He felt rage taking over him. But he wasn't going to explode; he wasn't going to show weakness, show how much this affected him, in front of the human.  
  
"I hope Senpai's dad will be okay," Millie said, turning to Knives.  
  
"Hn," was his only reply. Millie's smile faded and she looked down. These next two weeks were going to be pure hell… 


	6. A Strange Visitor

DISCLAIMER: Ha ha! I finally own something, and no, it's not Trigun. But I do own Skylar! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She's mine! MINE! *ahem* Anyways, on with Chapter Five.  
  
  
  
Chapter Five: A Strange Visitor  
  
Surprisingly, Knives had no trouble falling asleep that night. Maybe it was because of the absence of Vash's sleep-talking. More than likely, it was the silence that lulled him to sleep. The same silence that had loomed over the house since Vash had left.  
  
Knives awoke, not finding himself in his room, but on a cliff with water lapping at its bottom. Thoroughly confused, he got the biggest shock of all when he turned to look behind him. There stood a figure, it's back to Knives, with long, dark hair.  
  
"W-Wha…? Rem?" Knives whispered to himself. He shook himself mentally. Rem…he remembered her now. Rem…the woman who had basically raised Vash and him. Rem…the woman that he had….killed.  
  
No, he thought on closer inspection. The hair wasn't quite as long and it was a very dark brown, not black. And the giggle that came from her was not in Rem's voice, by any stretch of the imagination.  
  
Knives remained where he was and the girl turned around, appearing to be coming closer to her without even moving.  
  
The breath caught in Knives' throat. She was a stunning creature, even if she was human. But what caught his attention, were her eyes. One was a smokey blue, the other a pale, almost albino, blue. Her eyes, besides being those startling colors, were also very wide and held…something…in them.  
  
"Welcome Knives," she said, giving him a brilliantly white smile. The Plant blinked. She might have been stunningly attractive, but her manners were exactly the same as the human race: less than desirable.  
  
"Oh come on now, I'm not that bad am I? And besides, if you've noticed, there's only one person who calls you 'Knives~san'. Not everyone's like her, you know," the girl giggled. Knives narrowed his eyes suspiciously.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk! Such language Knives!" The girl scolded mockingly, waving a finger in front of him.  
  
"Just answer the question, Human," he demanded.  
  
"I am Skylar. And you are Knives. Now we are friends," she grinned.  
  
"Far from, Human," he growled.  
  
"Aw c'mon, why not? We could learn a lot from each other," she said, latching herself onto his arm. He tried to shake her off, but to no avail.  
  
"One, because you're annoying. And two, why would anyone want to be 'friends' with someone who intrudes on their dreams?" Knives could feel himself losing his patience, what little he had.  
  
"But you weren't dreaming anything," Skylar said, peering up at him.  
  
"So what? What makes you think I want to dream of humans anyway?"  
  
"To get over your fear of them."  
  
"What?" This was clearly not the answer Knives had been expecting and he stopped struggling against her death grip.  
  
"Mind explaining that one to me?" He growled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Forgot ya don't remember much. Well, I believe that you hate humans because you're afraid of them. Because they don't understand you or your brother," she explained, letting go of him. One look at her told Knives that she was completely serious.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" he asked, the anger snaking its way out of his voice.  
  
"It's quite obvious, really. Oh dear. I have to go," Skylar said, a sad look coming over her face.  
  
"What? What do you mean go? You haven't finished explaining yourself to me!" Knives cried, all his previous anger returning. He reached out and grabbed her arm. As he did so, she shattered into millions of little pieces, dissolving into the slight breeze.  
  
Knives sat straight up, gasping. Had he killed her? No, he didn't think so. Why was he so worried in the first place? It was just a dream. He looked around the dark room for Vash.  
  
Suddenly, it all hit him like a ton of Thomases at once. Vash and Meryl leaving, being left alone with that human girl Millie, everything. Sinking into a state of depression, he buried his head in his hands, feeling tears of despair nagging at the back of his eyes. He threw back his head in emotional pain.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!"  
  
  
  
~ Okay, I know what you must be thinking. Who is this Skylar girl? Is she "just" a dream? An angel? Maybe an incarnation of Knives' conscious? I think you'll be pleasantly surprised when the truth behind her is revealed (whenever that will be!). Oh yes, she will be appearing more often….. 


	7. The Middle Of Nowhere

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own Trigun. We all know this. Now let's get over it.  
  
  
  
Okay, just thought that you guys might like to know what's been happening to Meryl and Vash since they left.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six: The Middle Of Nowhere  
  
"Oi, Meryl," Vash whined from the passenger seat. The woman said nothing, but moved her eyes from the desert road, over to her companion. "I'm hungry. Can we stop?"  
  
Meryl squeezed the steering wheel. He was impossible! Her father could possibly be dying and the only thing this mindless idiot was concerned about was his stomach.  
  
"You can get something when we arrive," Meryl replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"But I'm hungry now."  
  
"We just ate three hours ago!" Meryl cried, letting her frustration show. Vash sighed and, chin in hand, stared out the window. Nothing. Absolutely nothing but sand, sand, even more sand, and…what was that? Could it be? It wasn't….was it?  
  
"Meryl! Stop the car!"  
  
Meryl slammed on the brakes, skidding to a stop. Vash vaulted out of the car and raced towards whatever had caught his attention. Heart pounding, Meryl jumped out and gave chase.  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she was close enough to see what the $$60,000,000,000 man was after.  
  
Seething with anger, she stalked him until he reached the building. Catching up, she walked in front of him, blocking the window.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Buying donuts. This is great! I can't believe there was a donut shop in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
A vein pulsed in Meryl's forehead and she clobbered him in the back of the head, rendering him senseless. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to the car, where she threw him into the back seat. She climbed into the front seat and they took off once more. She could see how this trip was going be.  
  
Sighing, Meryl sped along, hoping that no one else had gotten the stupid idea of building a donut shop in the middle if nowhere. 


	8. The Vulnerable One

DISCLAIMER: Okay. The ownership battle again. This war was won by the creators, which means I get to own none of Trigun. *sniff, sniff*  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven: The Vulnerable One  
  
The next morning, Knives woke up exceedingly early. Or so he thought. But when he walked into the kitchen, he found Millie fully awake and cooking breakfast. He paused in the doorway for a brief second, then sat down at the table. He cleared his throat, letting the big girl know that he was there.  
  
"Good morning, Knives~san!" Millie continued cooking, but the smile was evident in her voice. That infuriated him. Why was she always so happy? Even in the worst situations, that bloody smile was on her face. How could she always be that way? He slammed his fist on the table. Damn her! She was the most complicated human he'd ever had that misfortune of knowing. And no matter what, he just couldn't figure her out.  
  
"Knives~san, are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" Knives looked up to see Millie staring down on him, worry sketched on her feminine face.  
  
Knives' eyes narrowed. There was no way anyone, especially a human, could be that pure and kind. It had to be a ploy. She had to be playing him for a fool. There was no way she was really that concerned for him.  
  
A quick peek into her mind startled him, though he made no physical show of it. Not only was her mind completely unblocked and she didn't seem to realize that he was probing her, but all he found was care and worry. No threads of malice or trickery. This human truly was pure. And that could also be her fatal flaw.  
  
"I'm fine," he said, trying to make himself sound like he did any other day. Millie smiled at him, then walked back to the stove.  
  
He couldn't believe how vulnerable that girl's mind was! She didn't have it blocked at all. Then it hit him. She was so pure and trusted everyone so much, that she didn't find any need to block her thoughts. Many people could use that to their advantage.  
  
"I made bacon and eggs this morning. I hope you like bacon and eggs," Millie said, smiling as she sat a plate in front of him. He looked up and gave her a small half smile. He didn't know exactly why he was smiling at her. Maybe it was because he felt so sorry that this lower specimen was so vulnerable.  
  
"You were up all night again, weren't you?" Knives asked, not liking the silence that was settling over them.  
  
"Huh? Well, yes, I was. I didn't wake you, did I Knives~san?" She asked, concerned. His mood darkened. Didn't she ever stop apologizing and being concerned for other people?  
  
"No," he said, his voice thick. Millie gave a small smile and she and Knives continued eating in silence.  
  
When breakfast was over, Knives decided to head back to his room for a small nap, but was intercepted by the big girl.  
  
"Knives~san, I'm off today. Is there anything that you would like to do?"  
  
"No," he said bluntly. Millie's smile faded a bit, but she nodded and moved out of his way. He stalked past her as she remained, statue still, in the hallway.  
  
She sighed. This silence was driving her crazy. There had to be some way to get Knives to open up to her. 


	9. Letter From Meryl

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I'm running out of creative ways of saying that I don't own Trigun, so there you go. I DON'T OWN TRIGUN.  
  
* Words enclosed in are Vash's writing  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Letter From Meryl  
  
Dearest Millie, And Knives!  
  
Hi! How are things going there? Everything okay, everyone still alive?  
  
Vash and I arrived here about 3 days ago. Hi Millie! Hi Knives! -.-* ANYWAYS!!! *ahem* Let me fill you in on what's been going on here.  
  
Mom took to Vash the instant we arrived. She insisted that always sit in between herself and me, that he got served first and got as much food as he wanted, and just plain spoiled him in general. As much as I hat to admit it, it was cute. And you could tell that Vash enjoyed it. Mom even bought him a bag of donuts. I think he's still worshipping her.  
  
Anyway, we visited Dad right after dinner. He's not doing as bad as Mom's letter made him sound. I guess she has the same annoying habit of overreacting that I do. I'm still as big a "Daddy's Girl" now as I was when we first met. We stayed at the hospital for a good 2 hours or so. Dad met Vash and decided to give him one of those "fatherly" talks. You know the kind, where Mom and I were waiting outside and Vash came out with the Fear- Of-God expression on his face. Mom and I couldn't help but laugh, but Mom gave me almost the same talk that night.  
  
Vash was already asleep in the guest room and I was walking from the washroom (having just taken the longest, most relaxing shower of my life) to my room when Mom called me into her room. I settled on her bed and she grabbed my hands and proceeded with her speech.  
  
"Dear," she said. "You know I like Vash very much. But I also know that he is also the Legendary Humanoid Typhoon. I trust your instinct, but I want you to be very careful."  
  
Now, I was more than a little shocked. Am I the only one that didn't see through his mask and see the outlaw immediately?  
  
"Mom, I've been traveling with him for a long time. He's saved Millie and me many times. I know it's a little dangerous to be around him, but Knives isn't after him anymore. Things have settled down a lot."  
  
I planned to leave Mom's room then, but she called me and I turned to see her wink.  
  
"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
Can you believe that?! My mom saying that to me! I gave her one of my glares and slammed the door. But I could still hear her giggling through the door.  
  
Luckily, the next morning, I was the first one awake and had time to myself before Mom and Vash got up to annoy me to no end. They seem to like pairing up against me. Anyways, back to that morning. I made breakfast for everyone and after they ate, we went to the hospital again. We spent all day there, where Dad and Vash spent most of the time exchanging old corny jokes. I don't know who was worse: Vash and Dad with their jokes, or Mom and me, who were throwing fits because they wouldn't SHUT UP! We went home late and all of us fell instantly to sleep.  
  
There's no visitation today, so after breakfast, Mom went shopping and I stayed behind to write to you. Vash decided to stay behind to annoy me (imagine that!).  
  
Tomorrow, I think we'll take a look around the town (you know, nostalgia trip) and see if anything's changed. Afterwards, we'll probably end up visiting Dad again,  
  
Um, I guess I'll write back in a few days. Right now, I'm in desperate need of a shower and I really wanna get away from Vash. HE WON'T QUITE HOVERING!  
  
Talk to ya later!  
  
Love,  
  
Meryl  
  
P.S. AND VASH!  
  
VASH! GET OFF MY LETTER! Oops. Didn't mean to…uh…Bye Millie!  
  
AND KNIVES!  
  
VASH!!! 


	10. Millie's Work

DISCLAIMER: Alright, let's just get straight to the point. I don't own Trigun  
  
Hope this doesn't come out too corny! We were reading "MacBeth" in English class when I decided to jot this down. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Millie's Work  
  
"Knives~san! Look! We have a letter from Senpai and Vash~san!" Millie cried, barging into his room. Lucky for him, he wasn't undressed or in the process of dressing when she decided to come storming into his room.  
  
"I thought you were suppose to be going to work," Knives commented, folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"I was, but the letter came when I was on my way out. Senpai and Vash~san seem to be having a good time."  
  
"That's nice Millie. Work, remember?" Knives said, trying to get her out of his room.  
  
Vash and Meryl had been gone a week and so far, Knives had refused to leave the house and Millie had been trying to make friends with the quiet man. It had seemed to work to some extent. They weren't exactly "friends", but now Knives would talk freely with her and would call her by her given name instead of "Human".  
  
Skylar also still visited him as well. Everynight, to be exact. Though he didn't much like dreaming her every night, he had gotten pretty use to her. Usually, they would talk about what had happened that day. She had a great sense of humor, though her eyes still gave Knives a weird feeling.  
  
"Um, Knives~san?"  
  
"Yes Millie? What is it?" Knives turned away from the window to look at the girl again.  
  
"Um, do you want to come to work with me today? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. But you might wanna, you know, get out of the house?" Millie asked shyly. Knives was about to decline, but thought differently.  
  
"You know, I think I'll actually take you up on that offer. I will go with you to work."  
  
"Really? You will? Oh thank you so much! Now I'll have someone to talk to!" And with that, Millie walked out of the room, closing the door. Finding some worn in jeans and a comfortably loose shirt, Knives dressed and walked into the hallway, where Millie was waiting. Together, they walked outside.  
  
It was so bright, that Knives was forced to put a hand in front of his eyes until they adjusted.  
  
"Knives~san, are you okay?" Millie asked, putting a gentle hand on the platinum-haired man's shoulder. He nodded and slowly uncovered his eyes.  
  
They walked in silence for about twenty minutes until a they arrived at a construction site. The guys who were working paused long enough to wave. Millie was about to wave back when she felt a presence behind her. She turned and saw the head boss standing behind her.  
  
"Oh! Don~san! I'm sorry for being late."  
  
"You are an hour late girl! AN HOUR! What in the hell kept you from work for an hour?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir. But I got a letter from Senpai. I guess I forgot the time," Millie apologized.  
  
"Damn Straight it won't!" Don, the boss, cried. Without warning, he lifted his hand and backhanded her. He did so with so much force that she landed face down, four feet away from where she'd been standing. Tears shed from her eyes and blood poured from her mouth as she turned to apologize to her boss again.  
  
She saw that he was busy, however. The hand he had used to hit her was currently a sickly shade of purple and it didn't appear as if Knives was going to let up anytime soon. He was currently squeezing the man's hand rather tightly with a dangerous expression on his face.  
  
"Knives~san," Millie murmured. She wiped her bloody mouth and proceeded to get up, but found that she was shaking too badly. She was barely able to hear what the two men were discussing.  
  
"You see her over there?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I didn't hear you Human. I said, do you see her over there?"  
  
"Yes, yes. I see her. I SEE HER!"  
  
"She will get her full pay now. But she won't be back to work. And now that that's settled, about what you just did to her…"  
  
Millie didn't hear the rest of the discussion, for she promptly lost consciousness. 


	11. The Messenger

DISCLAIMER: Trigun Ownership…..Not mine…..Duh….  
  
  
  
Chapter Ten: The Messenger  
  
  
  
"We'll come back again tomorrow, okay Daddy?" Meryl leaned down and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Girl, you're becoming a bigger worrywart than your mother," the man chuckled. Meryl gave a small smile and left her father's bedside. She walked out the room and, closing the door behind her, joined her mother and Vash in the hallway. The older woman smiled down on her daughter.  
  
"Dear, tonight, the three of us are going out to dinner. We've been so wrapped up in your father that we haven't had any time to spend with each other."  
  
"Oh donuts! I forgot all my money in my other jeans pocket!" Vash exclaimed, a sorry look coming over his face.  
  
"Oh no, son. I'm paying for everything tonight. I want you two to enjoy yourselves and order whatever you want, no matter what the price," the woman smiled. Going googly-eyed, Vash grabbed her in a giant bear hug.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mama Meryl!" He cried, swinging her around in the hospital hallway.  
  
"Vash! Put my mother down! Vash!" Meryl cried, trying to stop the goofy man. They exited the building with Vash still holding "Mama Meryl" as he was calling her, and Meryl trailing dejectedly behind, shaking her head.  
  
They ended up going to a bar where they ordered a huge platter of nachos and three glasses of water (Meryl had threatened to kill Vash if he got drunk in front of her mother). Dinner went smoothly with Meryl and her mother discussing things from Meryl's childhood. He was planning on jumping into the conversation when he heard a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Tongari."  
  
Vash's eyes widened when he saw Wolfwood standing at the end of the table. Vash looked from Meryl to her mother and back again. What was wrong with them? Couldn't they see him standing there?  
  
"No, Tongari. Only you can see me. I have something very important to tell you, now listen closely."  
  
"Vash! Vash! If you don't stop staring into space, I swear I'll…"  
  
"Millie," Vash said, stopping Meryl's rampage.  
  
"What?" Vash's eyes came back into focus and he looked sadly at the woman beside him.  
  
"Something's happened to Millie." 


	12. Depression

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun. I wish I did though. Then I wouldn't have to keep putting these disclaimers up here. ^_^  
  
  
  
~Okay guys. Thanks for sticking with me up till now. Your reviews have meant a lot to me. ^_^. Now, this is where the Out Of Character-ness starts. Let me know if I go to far with the OOC. If I do, I'll try to revise this chapter somehow. ^_^ On with the fic!  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Depression  
  
  
  
Millie woke up, staring at an unfamiliar white ceiling. She tried to sit up, but a strong arm held her down. She looked to see the familiar man in a chair beside her.  
  
"Knives~san?"  
  
"You have to stay still. That human did more damage than was first thought."  
  
"What did you do to him? Oh Knives~san! You didn't kill him did you?" A strange look came over Knives' face as he stared down on her.  
  
"He deserved to. Why don't you want him dead, after what he did to you?"  
  
"No one deserves to be killed, Knives~san. No matter what the reason. Their due punishment will come eventually."  
  
"You're too kind," Knives said, turning away from her.  
  
"Besides, I'm fine. Just some soreness and a bruise or two, but I'm fine otherwise."  
  
"Millie, you have a broken rib."  
  
"Well, it is quite painful, but it'll mend." Millie said, giving one of her trademark smiles.  
  
"That's not all. You also…lost one," Knives explained, his once cold eyes holding something else. Something akin to…sadness?  
  
"Lost one? One what? A rib? How do you lose a rib?" Millie asked, obviously confused.  
  
"You mean you didn't know? SHIT! Why do I have to be the one to tell you?" Knives cried, leaping out of his seat and pacing angrily around the room.  
  
"Didn't know what, Knives~san? Please don't be angry and talk to me."  
  
He stopped pacing and looked back at her. Her eyes were pleading and she looked so confused that Knives sat back down and tried to think of a way to explain the current situation to her. Millie waited patiently for him to speak, though it was a good ten minutes before he was ready.  
  
He had tried to think of the most painless way to break it to her. But once he thought about it, why bother? Why not make it painful? It was a painful concept to begin with and besides, maybe if he put it the wrong way, it would crush her to some extent, making her less trusting. No. Knives mentally shook the thought away. She was the only human who gave a damn about him. Not that he cared all that much, but something about that and the innocence in her eyes stopped him from crushing her completely.  
  
"Do you remember, before my brother and your senpai left, how you would get sick every now and then?" At Millie's nod, Knives propped his elbows on his knees, buried his head in his hands, and continued.  
  
"It seems that they have found the cause."  
  
"Really? That's great. I hope they have a cure. But I don't see how that has anything to do with what happened at work," Millie said.  
  
"I'm getting there," Knives said, finally looking up at her.  
  
"Millie, the doctors told me what it was. You know what morning sickness is, right?" She nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Isn't that when you get sick because you're going to have a baby?" Knives nodded back at her.  
  
"That's what the Humans said was wrong with you."  
  
Millie's eyes widened as her hands slowly covered her mouth in shock. She looked down at her stomach, then back up at Knives.  
  
"Bokushi~san," Millie said softly. A small smile played on her lips. She was so happy, happier than any physical expression could show. Knives saw this and frowned deeper.  
  
"I know that might be a big joyous thing for you humans, but there's more that the doctors told me." Millie looked Knives square in the eye, her smile growing. That made what Knives had to say even harder.  
  
"Apparently, you had twins in there. But when that bastard hit you, you landed wrong, I guess. Anyways, whatever happened, you lost one."  
  
Millie's smile slowly began to fade as she stared down at the hospital sheets. He saw her struggling to control herself, A few seconds later she turned to him, a sad smile on her lips.  
  
"But there's still one in there, right?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"According to the doctors," Knives answered. Millie nodded and looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap. She sat silently for a few minutes then turned to Knives, her eyes glazed with tears.  
  
"I want to go home now," she said, her voice shaking. Knives nodded and left the room to find the doctor. Millie dressed while he was gone and had just put her shoes on when he walked in.  
  
"Let's go," he said. Millie hopped off the bed and followed him out. She noticed, as they were walking out, that the nurses and doctors were staring at Knives like he was insane. She wondered just how big a scene he had made to get her out of there.  
  
Once they got to the house, Millie got back into her usual routine of cooking and cleaning. "To keep her mind off things" she had told Knives. He remained silent and just watched her go about her duties.  
  
On the way home, Knives had explained that she had been lying in the hospital, unconscious, for 1 ½ days. According to him, the doctors had come in and taken out the deceased baby. While in there, they had checked on the other one. It seemed fine, though it was too early to tell for sure. Millie had listened silently, staring out the window the entire time.  
  
Watching her now put Knives in a state of wonderment. She was stronger than any human he'd ever known. Most humans would have gone into a deep fit of depression. But not her. She was trying to be optimistic about it. It amazed him, but at the same time, it drove him nuts.  
  
Dinner that night was awkward. The food was good and Knives dug in, but Millie could only sit and pick at her spaghetti.  
  
Without warning, she burst into tears. She buried her head in her hands and turned sideways at the table, away from Knives. He put his fork down and watched silently, unsure of what to do and wondering if he should do anything at all.  
  
"Um…Millie?" He reached over the table and touched her shoulder. She began crying harder and ran from the table. He watched as she ran down the hallway, towards her room. Right before she made it, she tripped. Too distressed to try and catch herself, she fell flat on her face. Knives jumped up and ran down the hallway to her side. She had curled up in a ball and was sobbing her hardest.  
  
"Stop crying. Hey! Millie, stop!" Knives said, putting his hands on her shoulders and trying to comfort her. She refused to stop crying, but allowed Knives to sit her up. She sat against the wall sobbing, her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms crossed on her knees, her head leaning back against the wall. The tears were still pouring down her face, blurring her vision. But even with her impaired vision, Millie could make out the figure of Knives sitting beside her. She sniffed and managed to stop crying enough to talk to him.  
  
"I can't go on. I just can't do it anymore." Tears still streamed down her cheeks and her eyes burned something kinda bad. She turned and gave knives the saddest smile he'd ever seen. And he didn't like the feeling in his chest that he got, seeing Millie like this.  
  
"I don't wanna live anymore."  
  
"Don't talk like that!" Knives found himself giving her shoulders a good shake. He was angry, not at her, but with her comment.  
  
"Why? What's the use? What else is there to live for?" Millie screamed, forcing her face into Knives'. The tears dripped from her face and landed on the floor. Knives narrowed his eyes at her as she continued.  
  
"The only man I've ever loved is dead, one of the only things I have left of him is dead, my best friends are 100 iles away. Tell me, what more is there for me? Why should I go on?" Her words began to mingle with her sobs, making it hard to understand her.  
  
Her eyes widened when Knives put a hand gently on her belly.  
  
"That's why," he said gently. "You still have to live for the one that's in there; the one that's still alive. You still have a part of that man with you. Give that one a chance. Maybe you've had a hard time, but now comes the good."  
  
Millie blinked up at him. Neither one of them had known that such sentinmental words could come from Knives.  
  
"Oh Knives~san!" Millie cried. She threw her arms around the man and wept on his shoulder. Cursing his emotions, Knives put one arm around her shoulders while the other remained on her belly. Her body shook with sobs and he felt her tears soaking through his clothing and touching his skin. Her tears, they felt…sad. Sadness like he'd never known. He squeezed his eyes shut and with both hands, he held the big girl close, letting her cry as much as she needed.  
  
  
  
~Okay you guys, whatchya think? Did I make Knives too …I dunno…SWEET? Speaking of which, there IS a plot to this! Really there is! It's not just pointless fluff. Chapter 12 coming up soon! Stay tuned…or…whatever… 


	13. Letter From Millie

DISCLAIMER: The ownership rights don't go to me, no matter how much I wish they did. Oh well…  
  
~Sorry guys, another short chapter. It'll start getting more interesting soon, I promise!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Letter From Millie  
  
  
  
Dear Senpai and Vash~san,  
  
No doubt you have heard of my accident. I wonder how Vash~san knew about it, but I guess he didn't tell you, since you didn't give any explanation in your newest letter.  
  
Yes, yes Senpai. I am fine now. Grief stricken, but that'll pass slowly. Knives~san has been helping me the best he can.  
  
You know doubt heard about the broken rib. It's healing well and doesn't give me much pain anymore. But there is more to my accident. Senpai, I lost Bokushi~san, but he left me a gift before he died. I didn't know it at the time, but my boss hurt more than just my rib when he hit me. Senpai, I had twins in me. Wolfwood~san's twins. But, I'm afraid I lost one. It was so depressing for me. I cried out some terrible things, but Knives~san got some sense back into me. He's helped me a lot these past couple of days.  
  
Anyway, how are you and Vash~san doing? Good, I hope. ^_^  
  
I talked with Knives and we've decided to take you up on your offer. But are you sure that your mom doesn't mind? It'll be good to see you again!  
  
But I probably won't be staying with you for very long. I've written home and they want me to be with them for a few weeks before the baby's born. They want me to stay until it's born and even a few weeks after so they can spoil it a little…okay A LOT! ^_^  
  
I'll admit though, Senpai, I'm scared. I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother. I mean, I'm excited and can't wait until it's born, but I'm going to be raising it all by myself. Or not. I'll always have you and Vash~san, maybe even Knives~san, to help. I just wish my baby could have a father; wish that Bokushi~san was still here so he could fulfill his role as daddy. I'm sure he'd be proud. H always did love children.  
  
Oh dear, I'm starting to write about nothing now. I'm going to finish packing now. See you in a few days!  
  
Love,  
  
Millie 


	14. Reaction

DISCLAIMER: *shakes head* Not mine… Then again, all of you already knew that, ne? ^_^  
  
*Eep* Gomen Nasai! I didn't mean to take so long to post this chapter up! I thought that I would be doing a lot of chapters over Spring Break, but I never expected to have 100 friends wanting me to spend time with them! Again, sorry it's been so long!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Reaction  
  
  
  
Meryl leaned against her bedroom wall, holding Millie's letter to her chest. She'd just gotten home from shopping with Vash and her mother had handed her the unopened letter. She had read it while Vash and Mrs. Stryfe put the supplies away.  
  
While reading, she had made her way to her room. By the time she'd finished, she was sitting on her bed, leaning against the wall, tears threatening to come from her eyes.  
  
Poor Millie. It seemed that heartache followed that girl everywhere these days.  
  
A knock on the bedroom door caught her attention. She looked up as Vash walked in.  
  
"What'd she say?" He asked, coming up beside her.  
  
"You were right. Everything you said was true, plus more…"  
  
"And..?" Vash pried gently.  
  
"Oh Vash! Why did this have to happen? Millie's such a sweet person! She doesn't deserve heartache!" Meryl exclaimed, her voice quivering. She stared up at him, her eyes going somewhat out of focus. He sat on the edge of the bed, giving Meryl all the time she needed.  
  
She blinked, sniffed, and loosened her grip on Millie's letter. She turned to Vash, her eyes still watery.  
  
"When that man hit Millie, he killed one of the babies that she was carrying. She's still pregnant with one, but…" Meryl explained, tears finally spilling over her cheeks.  
  
"What? Babies?" Vash said quietly. He looked at Meryl and his eyes widened considerably.  
  
"Wolfwood?" Meryl nodded and Vash looked at his lap.  
  
"She decided to accept our offer and come stay with us. Knives is coming too, I believe," Meryl said.  
  
"Hm," Vash said half-heartedly. He was still staring at his lap. Meryl was beginning to worry about him when he turned to her, a smile on his face.  
  
"Wha…What are you smiling about?" Meryl asked, a part of her scared to know the answer.  
  
"Oh I'm so excited!" He cried, glomping onto the petite woman.  
  
"Let go of me you brainless baffoon!" She squeaked.  
  
"We get to hear the pitter-patter of little feet, the giggling, the dirty diapers! I'm so happy! We get to be known as Aunt Meryl and Uncle Vash. Oh it's so exciting!" Vash ranted, all googly-eyed and tearful.  
  
"Vash…Let go…Can't…Breathe…Dying here…" Meryl gasped, turning an unattractive shade of violet. He looked own, eeped, and let go, allowing Meryl to regain her breath again.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOU MINDLESS IDIOT?!" She cried once she had recovered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy!" He answered, his face screwed up in an expression that showed he would start crying at any moment. She rolled her eyes but smiled herself. She was happy too. Though it might have been a painful discovery, Millie having a child was, indeed, exciting.  
  
Despite the younger woman's worries, Meryl knew that she would make a great mother.  
  
Vash had dried up and was his normal smiling self once more. He was standing by the door, facing the girl.  
  
"I think lunch should be ready," he said. Meryl nodded and followed him out the bedroom.  
  
  
  
~ Hey guys. I know this chapter doesn't quite match up with the rest of the story, but I wanted to make Vash go all goofy-like. Blame it on a best friend who puts the image of "Vash-Mama" in my head. *cough*Katree*cough* I'm working on Chapter Fourteen, so be looking for it. ^_^. Oh, and dun forget to review! And a big ARIGATO!!!! To all my faithful readers. Couldn't do it without you guys! 


	15. A Serious Talk

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun. Please don't sue!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: A Serious Talk  
  
  
  
"Damn," Knives cursed, kicking the car tire. Millie was seated on the sand beside the car.  
  
"Nothing we can do?" She asked, looking up at the man. Frustrated, he shook his head and kicked the tire again.  
  
"Are you sure there's not a spare in the trunk?" He asked testily.  
  
"No, Knives~san, there wasn't," she answered. He cursed again and leaned against the car.  
  
"I guess we'll have to walk there," Knives announced after a minute of consideration. "It would take two, maybe three days to get there by car. So, if we walk, it should take us just under a week."  
  
Millie nodded at Knives' guesstimate. She stood up, dusted herself off, and started unloading her stuff from the car. Knives looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"We should get going. We don't want to delay any more than we have to," she explained. He nodded slowly.  
  
When he reached to gather his stuff, he saw that there was nothing left in the car. Looking back at his companion, he realized that she was holding everything they had packed. He approached the young woman with an exasperated expression. He started taking some stuff from her and answered the question that her eyes presented.  
  
"I don't know why you insist on acting like a man. I can handle my crap perfectly. Both of ours combined won't be any problem either."  
  
"I can handle it Knives~san," she said, somewhat confused.  
  
"But you won't! If you were to strain yourself and lose that baby as well, then I'll scream! I will NOT go through that again!" Knives scolded. Millie nodded and smiled at the man beside her.  
  
They walked all day and at night they camped out. The desert was freezing at night and they had brought only one blanket. Knives had given the blanket to Millie initially, but had become so cold himself that he was forced to share the blanket with her.  
  
Although he had been helping her the best to his ability, he had changed since the day they got back from the hospital. He had become quieter, more withdrawn. He also refused to get close to Millie. Therefore, he was not sitting very close to her while they were trying to get warm. Millie didn't seem to take any notice and was asleep in a matter of minutes.  
  
He sat, listening to the girl's soft snoring and staring at the stars. That was something that he enjoyed and he guessed that he had enjoyed watching the small orbs before his fight with Vash. It amazed him that those planets could hang there by gravity alone. The stars were truly beautiful.  
  
He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard a soft moan. He didn't know how much time had passed, but there wasn't much time to ponder that, as Millie let out a small cry. Knives turned to look at her and saw that she was crying in her sleep.  
  
"Bokushi~san," she cried, turning over.  
  
*What are you doing, just sitting there? Go help her! *  
  
Knives growled. Not only was that Skylar kid ruining his dreams, she was now taking over his thoughts.  
  
"What do you want?" He growled quietly as to not awaken Millie.  
  
*Get up and help her* she repeated.  
  
"It's none of my business. Just let her sleep," the plant said, crossing his arms.  
  
*She's crying because of you* she scolded.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
*She's crying over Wolfwood, her baby's father. *  
  
"And what the hell does that have to do with me?" He raised his voice to the night sky. This girl in his head was really starting to piss him off. For a fleeting moment, he wondered if he was going crazy.  
  
*You're the one who killed the priest! I know you don't remember any of it, but she remembers it all. She remembers sitting in that bed, alone, for six hours. She remembers hearing how Vash had found him dead in that church, near the altar. She remembers all of it as if it was happening now. You are the cause of it. The least you could do to make up for it is comfort her! *  
  
Knives sighed. The girl was right. He didn't remember anything about killing a priest. Then again, he didn't remember much of anything.  
  
"Alright, fine," he said. He heard a small giggle, and then she was gone.  
  
He crawled closer to the sleeping woman's side and saw that she was trembling. He put a hand on her shoulder and she cried out, louder than before.  
  
Gently, he started shaking her, but to no avail. Instead, it caused her to cry out even more.  
  
"Wake up. Hey! Girl! Wake up!" He hissed.  
  
"Bring him back, please," was all the reply he got. More tears slid down her face and Knives wiped them away. For some strange reason, it hurt him to see Millie so upset. He didn't like the feeling at all.  
  
He put an arm under the small of her back and gently pulled her into a sitting position. She gave a shrill scream at the movement, causing herself to awaken. She was breathing heavily and her eyes, wide and teary, were darting in every direction as if she were afraid that she would be attacked at any given moment.  
  
"K-Knives~san?" She sniffed. He nodded and saw two more tears escape her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay?" He forced himself to say. She nodded and looked away. It occurred to him that he still had his hand on her back and he dropped it to the ground behind her. He took his other hand and, grabbing Millie's chin gently, turned her to look at him.  
  
"What was he like?" he heard himself ask. Her eyes widened and he wanted to smack himself. What the hell brought that up?  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't remember much of anything before my brother's and my fight. But I do know, however, that I was responsible for his death. But I don't remember what he was like."  
  
Millie smiled through her tears and Knives dropped his hand. She brought her knees up to her chest and looked at the stars. Knives settled beside her and looked up as well. Millie shivered and Knives noticed that the blanket had fallen off of her. He leaned over and put it back on. He felt something wet hit his hand and saw that it was a tear that had fallen from Millie's face.  
  
"He was everything I could ever ask for. He loved children. He had a good sense of humor. He was handsome and sweet but would stand up to whatever he thought was wrong. And most importantly, he loved me. He LOVED me. No one's ever loved me like he did. I loved him too. He's the only man I've ever loved. The only man I will ever love," Millie said, a far away look in her eyes and the tears no longer flowing.  
  
"How did you know it was love?" Knives asked, genuinely interested. He stole a quick glance at Millie's stomach, which she noticed. She giggled and Knives looked back at her in confusion.  
  
"That wasn't how we fell in love. That just happened because we were in love. And to answer your question, I'm not quite sure. We just …did. Just the way that we acted around each other, the things we said. Our…being together that night just confirmed our feelings. And this child just makes my memories and affection for him stronger. I feel that he loved me so much that he's still watching over me, protecting me somehow," her grin grew as she spoke.  
  
"But how is he protecting you? He allowed one of your unborn children to die," Knives pointed out. Millie was silent for a moment and the man was afraid that he had made her cry again.  
  
"I believe he did that for two reasons," she answered hesitantly. Knives raised a skeptical eyebrow but didn't interrupt her.  
  
"I think that Bokushi~san did it mostly because he figured that I couldn't take care of twins all by myself. That's true, I guess. I don't know if I could handle twins, even with Vash~san and Senpai's help. The other reason he did it, is because he loved children. He wanted a chance to raise one of his own children in Heaven."  
  
"And you truly believe that?" Knives asked. Millie nodded vigorously. They were silent for a few minutes, just staring at the stars. Millie yawned, interrupting the tranquility.  
  
"I'm tired, Knives~san," she commented.  
  
"You gonna be okay now?" he asked.  
  
"Hai," she smiled. They both settled down for a peaceful night's sleep.  
  
  
  
~Phew!!! I finally got this chapter done!! Between school, getting ready to move, and writing my other fic ("Thoughts For A Child"), I barely had time to do ANYTHING for this fic. I'm fairly happy with this chapter, however. ^_^. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! ^_^. \\// 


	16. Bandits

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own of Trigun is a few of the DVDs. Certainly not Trigun itself!  
  
  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Bandits  
  
They had been traveling for three days without a hitch. They would walk all day, stopping only for a quick 45-minute lunch break, and made camp when the first sun went down. During that time, they would eat a small dinner and rest up. Thankfully, Millie didn't have any more nightmares about Wolfwood and Skylar wasn't being as obnoxious as she usually was. But that changed all too quickly.  
  
It was the evening of the fourth day and the first sun would be setting any minute. It had been hotter than usual, causing Knives to sweat under the strain of all the luggage. More than once, Millie had offered to carry everything, but every time she only got a glare in response.  
  
The two were so pre-occupied with their own thoughts that they never heard the many footsteps behind them.  
  
Knives heard Millie squeal and turned to see a gang holding her, a gun to her temple. She looked ready to cry and Knives tapped her mind quickly, finding that she was afraid that Knives would leave her to these bandits. Stupid woman. She should know better! He dropped the stuff and started towards the men. Someone shot at him and he dodged the bullet easily.  
  
"Let her go," he growled. The man holding her smiled and pressed the gun harder against her temple. She gave a small, scared whimper but stayed put, her eyes gazing pleadingly at Knives. He stopped in front of the man and placed his hand just above his concealed gun.  
  
"Let her go!" He repeated, letting his rage show.  
  
"And what happens if we don't?" The gunman said in an annoying scratchy voice.  
  
"Then I'm afraid you must all die," he said, insanely calm.  
  
"No! Knives~san please don't!" Millie cried. She nearly screamed when the gun was forced harder against her head. She couldn't take much more of this. She felt like she was going to pass out at any minute.  
  
"You're not going to do this the easy way, are you?" Knives asked coolly.  
  
"Heh. Do thomases fly?" The man croaked. Knives narrowed his eyes as h evaluated the situation. He had to approach this situation carefully. If he made any move to attack, that filthy human could, and probably would, shoot the girl in the head. Of course, he could just walk away from it all and leave the girl to the bandit gang. He firmly pushed the thought to the back of his mind. He wouldn't do that to her.  
  
"Why do you want her?" he asked.  
  
"We weren't given details. We were just told to grab the girl," one of the men answered.  
  
"And you would follow such vague instructions?" Knives was appalled.  
  
"We're being paid well for this and that's all that matters," someone said. Knives' eyes narrowed further until they were angry slits.  
  
"You would harm, possibly kill your own kind for something as petty as money? What filth! What a bunch of greedy parasites," he hissed, anger lacing his words.  
  
"Knives~san," Millie said quietly. Angrily, the gunman pressed the gun against Millie's head as hard as he could and fired. She was suddenly thrown into a blanket of darkness.  
  
"Boss! The Master specifically asked that we bring her back alive!" One of the bandits called to the gunman. He was silenced when Knives' gun pointed in his direction.  
  
"You wanna be next? But I promise I won't be as lenient on you," he sneered. The man made a confused sound and looked closely at his boss.  
  
He was still holding the big woman, though she appeared to be dead. After a second, he concluded that she was merely unconscious, for there was no bullet wound and she was still breathing. He looked at the ground in front of him and saw his boss' gun. So. That blond bastard had shot the gun out of his hand before he could kill the girl. That man was slick. They didn't stand a chance against him.  
  
"Gimme the girl. Now!" The boss pushed the unconscious girl away from him and Knives caught her effortlessly.  
  
"Now leave, while I'm still feeling generous enough to let you keep your miserable existence." The boss glared but the men retreated.  
  
Quickly, Knives pulled out the bedding and laid the girl down on it. He sighed. The faster they got to Meryl's, the better.  
  
  
  
~ Heh. I can't seem to keep Millie out of trouble, huh? ^_^; Well, at least she's still alive…Oh yeah! And I want to give a big THANK YOU (and hug) to Akima The Stampede Maxwel, Lynda-chan, and Souls Dawn. You three have been my biggest encouragement to keep this fic going (along with reviewing my other fics!) I love you guys! 


	17. A Warm Welcome

DISCLAIMER: T_T Me no owny Trigun. Sad, ne?? I know, I know… *sniff, sniff*  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen: A Warm Welcome  
  
A knock on the door sent Meryl out of her seat and towards the door. 'I hope that's Millie! I'm really starting to get worried.'  
  
She pulled the door open and was treated to a smiling Millie and a Knives that was almost hidden entirely from sight by the luggage he was carrying.  
  
"Vash! They're here! Here Knives~san, let me help you with some of that. Millie! Why aren't you helping?" Meryl gave her friend a mock glare as she started to relieve the man of his burden.  
  
"I'm sorry Senpai! But he told me not to carry anything," Millie said in her defense.  
  
"Insurance Girl Number Two!" Vash cried jokingly.  
  
"Vash~san!" Millie smiled. Meryl stepped aside and allowed Vash to approach his friend and brother. Smiling back, Vash held out his arms and Millie grabbed him in a hug. When they parted, Vash smirked at Knives.  
  
"Is that my brother or a walking pile of duffel bags?" He laughed. He was able to glimpse, between the blanket and a small bag, his brother's narrowed eye and laughed harder.  
  
"It's good to see you too, bro," came the muffled reply. Vash laughed again and took a few things off the pile. That left Knives with two bags, the blanket, and a canteen.  
  
Meryl and Vash put the bags on the floor, opened them and checked whose was whose. They switched until Meryl had Millie's belongings and Vash had Knives'. Smiling (seems like he's forever doing that, huh?), Vash led his brother to the room they'd be sharing, leaving the girls to do the same.  
  
"How was the trip?" Vash asked as he opened the bedroom door.  
  
"Okay, I guess," Knives said, dropping his stuff in the middle of the room. There was one bed and a pallet on the floor. The bed looked slept in, so Knives assumed that the pallet was his. His assumption was proven correct when Vash put the rest of his stuff on the pallet.  
  
"You're lying," Vash told his brother. Knives gave up and sat on the bed.  
  
"First, the car broke down, forcing the girl and me to walk for a week to get here. Then she has nightmares about that priest. Then we're attacked by gang members who try to kill her," Knives explained. Vash had sat down beside his brother and was listening, wide-eyed.  
  
"They tried to kill her?" Knives nodded and continued.  
  
"But I got rid of them."  
  
"You killed them?" Vash cried.  
  
"No, she wouldn't let me. Jeez, keep your pants on!" Vash settled down but was plainly confused.  
  
"Why were they after Millie of all people? There's no way she could be in any trouble or debt; she's too kind."  
  
I have a feeling that it's not over yet," Knives said, getting up.  
  
"What do you plan on doing about it?" Knives turned questioningly to his brother.  
  
"Are you going to protect her?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I can't let them get her. Who knows what they'd do to her," Knives answered, then left the room. Vash smiled. He'd always known his brother had a heart.  
  
*~Meryl's Room~*  
  
"Senpai, I was so scared! I thought for sure that I was going to die! Knives~san was so awesome!" Millie told her friend. They were in the room that they were to share. Since she was pregnant, Millie had been given the bed and Meryl had volunteered to sleep on the floor.  
  
"Millie, I would be careful if I were you," she cautioned.  
  
"Senpai?"  
  
"You have to remember, this is the man that wanted to wipe out humanity. He could go all psycho again at any minute. I'm not trying to scare you, Millie, but I don't trust him at all."  
  
"But Senpai, he's saved me more than once. He's really nice when you get to know him!" At that moment, Knives threw open the door and stood there, his eyes focused on Millie. He didn't appear to have heard their conversation, but Meryl was ready if he was angry and tried to act upon that anger.  
  
"I agree with her. But not be careful of me. Be careful of those guys that stopped us." He turned and slammed the door. Apparently, he had heard.  
  
"Knives~san," Millie whispered.  
  
  
  
~Yay! They finally made it! They're all back together now! Woo Haa! I'm almost done with Chapter Seventeen as we speak! Be prepared for it! 


	18. Random Kawaii-ness

DISCLAIMER: Um yeah… Heh. This again. As we all know, I don't own Trigun! Big surprise there, huh??  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Random Kawaii-ness  
  
Four months passed and they were still at the Stryfe's house. Daddy Meryl came home and, within weeks, was acting like nothing had ever happened. He still enjoyed Vash's corny jokes and took to Millie like a second daughter. He barely regarded Knives, however.  
  
Mama Meryl took to Millie immediately, babying and spoiling her. But she couldn't stand Knives, and would chew him out if she caught him anywhere near Millie.  
  
Meryl had gotten a job with her mother in the family store. By now, her hair was almost to the middle of her back an she kept it in a high ponytail. She wore jeans and loose shirts all the time and had become very sweet, though if provoked, she would turn into the old Meryl.  
  
Vash and Knives both became plant technicians for that town. Knives had begun to grow his hair out while Vash kept his the same. Other than that, neither one changed.  
  
Millie had been forced to stay home with Daddy Meryl. No one wanted her to strain herself. She had remained the same except for the swell of her stomach, which had begun to show. She made breakfast every morning, took lunch to everyone everyday, and had dinner ready when everyone got home.  
  
Life went uneventfully until one day, six months after their arrival.  
  
"I don't know how you do it, Millie~chan! This is so delicious! You have to be the best cook ever!" Daddy Meryl cried. Millie blushed as everyone agreed. She gave a small smile to everyone at the table, then turned back to finish cooking the rest of dinner.  
  
Dinner consisted of more praises to Millie and discussion of vacation plans.  
  
After dinner, Vash and Daddy Meryl continued their Corny Joke Competition and Meryl was discussing the next days wages with her mother. Millie had stayed in the kitchen to wash dishes and Knives had remained at the table to stay away from Mama Meryl.  
  
Knives was just getting up when he heard Millie drop a dish. He looked across the room and saw Millie standing stone still, a somewhat frightened, somewhat amazed look on her face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She made a slow motion for him to approach her and he did.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, coming up beside her. She reached out, took one of his hands, and placed it on her stomach.  
  
"Can you feel that?" She whispered. Knives eyes widened when he felt her belly move under his hand.  
  
"Whoa! What the hell!?" Knives cried. He would have snatched his hand away had she not had one of her hands on top of his, holding it on her stomach.  
  
"I think it's the baby. It's weird, but I really feel like a mother now. I feel as if it's already here. Is that stupid, Knives~san?" She asked him. He just stared back intently.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Knives and Millie looked at the doorway and saw Mama Meryl standing there, her arms crossed.  
  
"Get away from her! Take your vile, murderous hand off of her. Don't ever touch her again," Mama Meryl demanded. Knives sighed and before dropping his hand, he felt Millie give it a reassuring squeeze. He left the room and Mama Meryl approached the girl.  
  
"What did he do to you? Are you okay? He didn't hurt you or the baby did he?"  
  
"No, no Mama Meryl. It was nothing like that. The baby was moving and I wanted Knives~san to feel it. That's it." Millie smiled. The older woman smiled back.  
  
"Why don't you go to bed, dear? Vash and Meryl have already done so. I'll take care of the dishes for tonight. G'night dear."  
  
Millie nodded and made her way to her room. She was about to head in, when she heard voices and hesitated. She could just hear the muffled conversation through the door.  
  
"Both Mom and I think it's too big a risk."  
  
"Oh come on Meryl! Can't you see he's changed?"  
  
"No one changes that much in so little time, Human or otherwise!"  
  
"Meryl…"  
  
"Vash, I'm serious. I don't like where this is heading."  
  
"Don't you think maybe this is good for her? She hasn't seemed to want anything to do with anyone since Wolfwood died. The fact that they're getting close is a healthy sign in my eyes."  
  
"Tell me. Who do you think he'll go after if he returns to his old self?"  
  
"He won't! Meryl! What's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself!"  
  
Millie backed away from the room. She didn't want to hear any more. She knew who they were talking about. It couldn't be anyone else. It had to be her and Knives. She stopped when she backed into someone. She looked over her shoulder and saw Knives standing there.  
  
"You heard?"  
  
"The walls are very thin," was his answer.  
  
"Hm," Millie sighed. She was really tired and wanted to go to bed. But she wasn't about to start banging on the door and tell Vash to leave because she was tired. That was just rude.  
  
"Hey, you coming?"  
  
Millie shook away her thoughts and saw Knives standing in his doorway, waiting for her. She nodded and followed him inside.  
  
She sat down on Vash's bed and looked around. Their room was almost exactly like the girls', except with a masculine "air" about it.  
  
"When do you think they'll be done?" Millie asked. Knives shrugged.  
  
"Hmm. Okay. Well, I'm really sleepy, so I'm going to rest a little bit, okay? Wake me up when Vash arrives." Knives nodded.  
  
Millie started pulling the blankets back when she froze for the second time that night.  
  
"Same thing again?" Knives said, trying to act nonchalant about it.  
  
"I think so, but harder this time." Millie explained as she gained control and tucked herself in.  
  
Within minutes, she was snoring softly and Knives was sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling very much exhausted himself. He only intended to blink but his eyes remained closed and he was thrown into sleep.  
  
"Long time no see!" Came a chipper voice.  
  
"Oh God," Knives said.  
  
"So," Skylar said, kneeling in front of Knives, who was sitting. "You got to feel the baby kick, huh?"  
  
"Is that what it was doing? That was disturbing." Skylar shrugged.  
  
"It's natural. But that's not what I'm getting at now. You like her, don't you?"  
  
Knives jumped to his feet angrily.  
  
"Don't be presumptuous! I feel nothing for a human, especially her!"  
  
"Then why are you getting defensive about it?" Skylar asked.  
  
"I'm not," Knives lied. He looked down on her and realized that she didn't believe him.  
  
"I'm not saying that you love her. I'm just saying that you like her enough to protect her and want to keep her safe. She respects you, I know that for a fact. But what she really wants is a daddy for the baby."  
  
"The baby already has a father."  
  
"But he's dead. There's nothing he can do to help raise it."  
  
"Yeah so? He's the dumbass that got himself killed."  
  
The sound of the slap echoed in his ears. She had jumped up and slapped the man as hard as she could.  
  
"You insensitive bastard! How could you be so cold?"  
  
I'm not being cold, I'm being honest. And if Millie wants a father so bad, why doesn't she go ask Vash? That way the baby won't have a father that may go psycho at any moment." Knives turned away from the girl, not wanting her to see how much the comment pained him.  
  
"You're letting their comments get to you? But why?" Skylar asked.  
  
"They've been talking about it for six months straight. And that pesky old woman won't let me anywhere near Millie. And…and I guess I somewhat agree with them. What if I do go back to the way I use to be? It's a huge risk. If I was as bad as everyone says, then both Millie and the baby could be in danger."  
  
"No they won't. You've changed. You won't go back to your old ways. Especially after it's born. Because you're gonna be the daddy! And I'm sure, deep down, that's what Millie wants too. Oh! But I have to go now. You need to wake up." Skylar gave one of her heart-stopping smiles and disappeared.  
  
Knives opened his eyes in enough time to see Vash walk in.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked, seeing Millie sleeping soundly in his bed.  
  
"She was tired and wanted to sleep but didn't want to interrupt the two of you. I told her she could come in here and I'd wake her when you came back."  
  
"No, it's okay, leave her. I'll stay in the other room with Meryl." Vash replied. He gently shut the door, throwing the room into darkness.  
  
Millie was curled up in a ball, which gave Knives the end of the bed. He fell to sleep leaning against the wall, gazing thoughtfully at the girl before him.  
  
The entire house was forced awake by a high-pitched scream. Meryl, who was sleeping in the bed, squeaked and fell, landing roughly on Vash, in the floor. They stared at each other for a second then leapt up and ran to Knives' room. There, a hilarious scene met their eyes.  
  
Mama Meryl was chasing Knives around the room, screaming her head off and whacking him with the broom every chance she got.  
  
"Don't you ever *whack* get near her *whack* again!"  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts mister! I saw you! I saw what you were trying to do. *whack* Can't you see she's already with child? *whack* If you ever try that again *whack* I'll…"  
  
Knives turned and caught the broom before he got whacked again. Her eyes widened but she stood her ground.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"I don't want you to be. I just want you to know that I'm not going to hurt anyone here. Especially," and he turned to Meryl. "Millie and the baby."  
  
"Mama Meryl, I trust Knives~san very much. He's helped me through a lot and he's a dear friend. You have to believe him. He'd never hurt me or anyone else. He's changed. Please give him a chance." Millie said. She had rolled out of bed and was standing near the plant man.  
  
"Millie," Meryl said quietly.  
  
"Why do you trust him so much?" Mama Meryl asked. Millie gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"He saved me twice. Once from myself and once from people who wanted to hurt me. I have come to rely on him a lot," Millie explained.  
  
"But I was told that this man killed your baby's father!" Mama Meryl cried. Millie looked down and her eyes filled with tears. It had been over six months, yet just the mention of Wolfwood still upset the big girl.  
  
"That may be true. But that was in the past. He's changed. I have forgiven him and I'm sure Bokushi~san has forgiven him too." Millie had begun to cry, but was now standing tall, staring at Mama Meryl with determination. The woman backed down a little.  
  
"Fine. You're a grown woman, you can make your own decisions. Treat him as you will, I won't get involved. I just pray, for your baby's sake, that you're not making a mistake." With that, Mama Meryl left the room, slamming the door. They heard footsteps as Vash and Meryl followed her mother.  
  
"Oh dear. I'm afraid I've made her angry," Millie whispered. She sat miserably back on the bed, trying to decide how to fix the situation. Knives looked at her and thought back on his conversation with Skylar. 'Because you're gonna be the daddy! And I'm sure, deep down, that's what Millie wants too.' Well, there was one way he knew of to get the answer.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Millie looked, realizing that Knives was still standing there.  
  
"I'm sorry Knives~san. Did you need something?"  
  
"Actually, I did want to talk to you," he answered, trying to come up with the right way to ask her.  
  
"Yes, go on," she urged.  
  
"Have you thought about after it's born?" He started lamely.  
  
"What about it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, how are you going to raise it by yourself?"  
  
"I have Vash~san and Senpai."  
  
"You've heard how they've been talking these last few months. As soon as they can, they're going off by themselves for more 'adventures'. You don't expect to drag a child with you and follow them, do you?" Millie shook her head.  
  
"I guess I'll stay with my family and they can help raise it. I really wanted Senpai and Vash~san to be here for it."  
  
"That's not what I meant. Don't you want to find some guy to help take care of the baby, to be a father to him or her?"  
  
"No!" Millie said forcefully. Knives was taken aback by the force in her voice.  
  
"No," she repeated. "Bokushi~san was the father. No one can take that away from him."  
  
"Of course not. But don't you think the child might want a fatherly figure? And besides, you might learn to love the man."  
  
"No. I'll never love anyone besides Bokushi~san. Never. No one could ever as him. I don't want a substitute. If I have to have something, give me back the real thing!" Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. It hurt Knives. She had taken it the wrong way and now he wished he had kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I'm not saying that he has to take his place. But you can't dwell on it forever. You have to move on." Knives said. He sat down beside her and studied her.  
  
"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Millie nodded. She wasn't crying anymore, but was staring at the ground, not blinking, not moving, just staring. He grabbed her by the arms and made her look at him.  
  
"You're life can't end just because his did. You have to move on and live a little," he said firmly.  
  
"Oh Knives~san. I can't. I just can't forget him."  
  
"No. Not forget him, let him go."  
  
Millie leaned against Knives and nodded again.  
  
"I-I do want the baby to have a father, but I don't think I could feel anything for another man."  
  
"Millie, all you have do is like the person. It doesn't have to involve love. You were willing to let my brother help raise it. Do you love him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay then. Just think on it. It'll be hard to raise it by yourself."  
  
Millie still had her head on Knives' shoulder when a thought occurred to her.  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about breakfast!" she cried. She jumped and ran out the room, oblivious to the two standing behind her in the hallway.  
  
"Whattya think?" Vash asked.  
  
"Hee hee. Must you ask?" Meryl giggled.  
  
"You really think they're a match?" Vash said in disbelief.  
  
"Of course. Reason Number One: She just now confessed all that to him. She'd only tell that to someone she really cared for. Reason Number Two: She stood up for him. Reason Number Three: He saved her from those thugs. Reason Number Four: He got her out of depression. Reason Number Five: He took up for her when she got injured. Reason Number Six: They didn't mind staying together when you and I left." Meryl said, counting on her fingers. They heard a noise in front of them and looked up. Knives was standing outside his doorway, staring at them. He had heard everything. He narrowed his eyes, then headed to the kitchen.  
  
"Reason Number Seven: He didn't deny anything!" Vash said, lifting another of Meryl's fingers up. They glanced at each other and started giggling like school girls.  
  
  
  
~ O.O WOW! Long chapter! I didn't know it would end up this long! My pen just wouldn't stop writing and this came out all on its on! And yes, it's a chapter of nothing but intense FLUFF! The action will come in next chapter I PROMISE!!! When that'll be up, I dunno since I'm in the midst of moving. But I will work on it the best to my ability! ^_^. Hope ya enjoy! 


	19. Kidnapped!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Trigun. T_T. *sniff, sniff* But I do own an Asuka plushie! What does that have to do with this disclaimer, you ask? Absolutely nothing at all…  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen: KIDNAPPED!!  
  
"What?" The woman spat. "Are you telling me that he was there the whole time?"  
  
"Yes Mistress," the gunman said.  
  
"And you let him get away?" She sneered.  
  
"You only told us to capture the girl."  
  
"I explained it to you already. We are capturing Wolfwood's girl in order to lure that bastard. And you were less than four feet away from him and you let him escape! You didn't even manage to kidnap the woman!"  
  
"I'm sorry Mistress," he said, bowing his head in defeat.  
  
"I will give you one more chance. Bring me either the girl or the bastard. Dismissed." The woman said after a moment of thought. The gunman nodded and left the cold room.  
  
She sighed. She was going to kill him. She would kill Knives for what he did to her sister. And if it took killing Wolfwood's girl, so be it.  
  
*~ Meanwhile ~*  
  
"You're leaving us today, aren't you Millie?" Mama Meryl asked. Millie, who had just finished packing, nodded.  
  
"My family wanted me to visit them a few weeks before the baby arrives. And I've got roughly two weeks left."  
  
"Of course. But do you think it's such a good idea to go alone? Don't you think maybe Vash should come with you?" Mama Meryl asked.  
  
"No, I'll be okay Mama Meryl. They live less than 100 iles from here," Millie answered. Mama Meryl nodded.  
  
"But I do need to buy some stuff before I leave. Guess I should do that before I complete my packing. I'll go do that now. You should go back to work, Mama Meryl. I'll come by before I leave to say good-bye to you and Senpai. I promise." The older woman nodded and left the house. Millie double checked her stuff and left as well.  
  
The day was beautiful. It was warm, but a breeze helped cool the day down. The perfect day to start her pilgrimage home. She felt sorry for Senpai, Vash~san, and Knives~san, all who had to work. In fact, they would be at work when she left. Of course, she was going to stop by and bid farewell to them all. The baby kicked and Millie giggled.  
  
"I know. I'm going to miss them as well. And I'm sure they'll miss us too!"  
  
"Damn right we will."  
  
Millie turned and saw Vash standing behind her, a goofy smile on his face and his hands planted on his hips.  
  
"Vash~san! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be working with Knives~san?"  
  
"He told me to go out and get lunch and I found you instead. Who'da thought!" He exclaimed. He engulfed her in a giant hug, careful of her swollen belly.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" Vash asked after releasing her from the hug.  
  
"Just getting stuff for the trip home."  
  
"Ya know, even though he won't admit it, Knives is gonna miss you," Vash said. Millie blushed.  
  
"I'm going to miss everyone," was her reply.  
  
"And everyone will miss you. OH! LOOK! DONUTS!!" Vash cried, drooling. Millie giggled. He hadn't changed since they'd been living with Meryl's family. Well, hadn't changed except for the fact that he and Meryl had been seen slipping into his room for a long while, sometimes even hours. When they came back out, they seemed exhausted, yet content. Millie remembered that feeling. She remembered sharing that feeling with Bokushi~san for one night. She wished them both good luck.  
  
"What all do you have to get?" Vash asked, shaking Millie out of her thoughts.  
  
"Just some food for the road," she answered. Vash looked to her with big watery eyes and clasped his hands tightly together.  
  
"Millie~chan!" Vash whined. The woman smiled and gave him $$15. He squealed and ran towards the donut shop. She turned the opposite way and headed towards a small store.  
  
It was truly a tiny building. It only had one window, but looked to be the most well kept building in the town. The one window had a pink curtain hanging from it.  
  
Millie walked in and was greeted by a young woman behind a counter. She waved back and started shopping.  
  
The ringing of the bells as the door opened didn't bother her at all. Other people shopped here as well, so it was no big surprise that someone was coming in.  
  
Millie got a big surprise however, when she turned around and found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. She gasped then looked at the owner's face. Her eyes widened. It was the same man who had tried to kill her before.  
  
"Knives~san, Vash~san, Senpai. Someone help me," she whispered.  
  
"No one's here to help you this time. But don't worry, I won't shoot you. Our Master wants you alive. At least for now," he hissed. He grabbed Millie, wrapping one arm around her belly and put the other hand over her mouth.  
  
He turned to the lady behind the counter. He let go of Millie's belly and aimed the gun at the young woman.  
  
"You saw nothing, got that? Nothing happened here. You've never seen me or her before, understand?" The woman nodded nervously.  
  
He pointed the gun at the small of Millie's back and nudged her towards the door.  
  
Once outside, the gunman forced her onto the back of a Thomas. He hopped on behind her. He grabbed the reins with one hand and held the gun to her head with the other.  
  
"Say one word and I will blast your head off, got it? I don't care what the Master says. I'm in no mood for lip, got it?" He growled in her ear. She nodded and felt tears slide down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Mmm. D…O…N…U…T…S…. Gotta love these things! I…wait a minute." He narrowed his eyes as he watched a Thomas take off to the outskirts of town. The man had a gun pointed to the woman's head and was urging his beast out of town as fast as it could go. Strange, very much so. Especially since the woman seemed pregnant and she held such a close resemblance to…  
  
"Oh shit," Vash cursed. He dropped his bag of donuts and raced to the store that he'd seen Millie disappear into. All he wanted was to go in and see Millie still shopping.  
  
Instead, all he found was the sales lady. She looked scared out of her mind. He ran to the counter.  
  
"What happened here lady?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"I'm not permitted to tell," she said shakily.  
  
"Who did it? What happened?" Vash said, losing his patience.  
  
"I can't tell you," she said, teary eyed.  
  
"God dammit woman! Answer my question!" Vash cried, punching the counter.  
  
"S-some lady came in and a man followed. He had a gun to her and made her leave," she explained.  
  
"This woman, did she have shoulder length light brown hair, a red sundress, really tall, and appear to be pregnant?" The woman nodded.  
  
"Shit! Millie!" Vash cried. He pushed away from the counter and ran out the store, not caring who he bumped into.  
  
"Knives! Get down here now!" He cried when he arrived back at the plant they had been working on.  
  
"What are you yelling about now?" Knives asked, appearing on the top of the plant.  
  
"Just GET DOWN HERE!" Vash cried. Knives could only remember Vash being this upset once. When Rem had died.  
  
Knives climbed down and the minute his feet touched the dirt, Vash had grabbed his arm and was running again.  
  
They thundered into the Stryfe's store, alarming the guest.  
  
"Meryl, we need to talk to you now. In private." He said loudly.  
  
"Vash…" Meryl said, stepping away from a costumer.  
  
"I said PRIVATE! LEAVE NOW!" He hollered, pointing to the door. Fearfully, the guests fled the building.  
  
"Vash? What the hell is going on?" She asked. She looked to his twin, who just shrugged.  
  
"They got her. Someone's kidnapped her," Vash said in one breath.  
  
"Who? Who's kidnapped who?" Meryl asked, trying to make sense of her flustered lover.  
  
"Someone, I don't know who it was. But someone kidnapped Millie! I saw them leaving town. I don't know where they're going," Vash cried. Knives eyes widened and a look of shock crossed Meryl's face.  
  
"We have to go after them," Meryl cried. She started towards the door but was stopped when Knives grabbed her arm.  
  
"What are you doing?" She cried, trying to shake him off.  
  
"He just said that he didn't know where they went. How are you going to follow them if you don't know where they are?" He asked, not looking at the small woman. His voice was steady and calm, which surprised everyone, including himself. Meryl snatched her arm away but had to admit that he was right. There was no way to find her.  
  
"Oi, Knives. What are you doing?"  
  
Meryl looked up when she heard Vash's voice. She turned to see Knives sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Shut up. This will help, trust me," he said, closing his eyes.  
  
"How the hell will sleeping help?" Vash cried. Knives ignored him and was asleep within minutes.  
  
"I know you're here. We need your help," Knives called in his dream. There was a sniffle and Skylar appeared. Her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were stained red from crying.  
  
"You know where she is, don't you?" Knives asked. Skylar nodded.  
  
"Go 20 yarz west of town. There's a ghost town. That's where they're heading. I know nothing else."  
  
Knives nodded. Skylar ran to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"Please find her. Before something to her or the baby." She cried, tears spilling down her cheeks once again.  
  
"Why is this bothering you so much? You're just a dream. You don't even know her." Knives said. She looked up at him and slowly disappeared.  
  
Knives opened his eyes and saw Meryl sitting in the window. Vash was beside her with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I know where they're headed," Knives announced.  
  
"How?" Meryl asked, turning to face him.  
  
"I have my ways," he said, coming to stand by the window. He must have been asleep for longer than he thought, for one of the sons had already set and the other was half-way gone.  
  
"It would probably be wise to wait until tomorrow for us to leave. Think you can remember how to get there?" Vash asked solemnly. Knives nodded. Vash nodded back.  
  
"Alright then, it's decided. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Vash said. With his arm still around Meryl, Vash led her out of the store and towards home.  
  
"Those damn bastards. I'll kill each and everyone of them," he growled as he, too, left the store, locking the door behind him.  
  
~Phew! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, but it's finally up! ^_^. Poor Millie! I put her through so much hell. But she really is one of my favorite (after Knives and Wolfwood) Trigun characters. 


	20. The Last Dream

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun. Just making sure we got that all cleared up. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Last Dream  
  
  
  
"Why are you still crying?" Knives growled in his dream. He had been the last one home and walked in as Meryl was telling her family about Millie. Mama Meryl spotted Knives and jumped up.  
  
"This is all your fault! It has something to do with you, I'm sure of it!" She cried, approaching Knives.  
  
"How is it my fault?" Knives asked boredly. Ever since the morning that Millie and Knives had stood up to her, the older woman had limited her time with Millie and totally shut out Knives, which had been just fine with him. Now, that peace was broken.  
  
"You use to be a murderer. You might have gotten some of your hooligans to kidnap her. That's why you're late. You probably killed her, then came home!" Mama Meryl cried, becoming hysterical. She was in his face and he was beginning to lose his patience. Vash could see his brother clench his fist, the knuckles turning white. Vash stepped forward.  
  
"Mama Meryl, I…" he started, but was interrupted.  
  
"I would never hurt Millie. I don't know why you won't accept that," he said coldly, not taking his eyes away from Mama Meryl's. He then turned away and went to bed.  
  
"I'm crying because I can feel her pain," Skylar said, sitting down beside Knives.  
  
"She's in pain?" He growled, anger beginning to take over. Skylar nodded and her body shook as more tears fled from her eyes.  
  
"How is it that you can feel her pain?" Knives asked when her shaking stopped.  
  
"I'm absorbing as much of her pain as I can," Skylar answered.  
  
"How? You're just a dream," Knives commented.  
  
"There's more to me than you realize," Skylar said, just before letting out a scream.  
  
"What?" Knives cried, jumping at the sound. Skylar was covered in sweat and crying harder than before.  
  
"I-it's…it's worse than before. They…they…AHH!" Skylar grabbed her shoulders and seemed to close in on herself.  
  
"What? What are they doing?" Knives cried, turning to her.  
  
Th…they're beating her. Very badly. I'm…I'm trying to absorb her pain so that it doesn't kill the baby," Skylar stuttered.  
  
"God dammit!" He cried. He tried to wake up, but Skylar wouldn't disappear.  
  
"You can't go alone. I won't allow you to wake up until Vash and Meryl are up." She said, tensing through another bought of pain.  
  
"Why? They might kill her!" Knives cried, jumping up.  
  
"Like I'd let that happen!" Skylar tried to smirk. He was expecting her to begin screaming from pain again, but she didn't.  
  
"I-I think they stopped," she said, cautiously letting go of her shoulders. Knives continued watching her and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Then why are you still crying?"  
  
"Oh Knives. I'm not going to be in any more dreams. This is the last dream you'll see me in," she admitted.  
  
"What? Why?" He asked. He had gotten use to her and now she was leaving too.  
  
"It's my time to go," she explained.  
  
"Dreams go on a schedule?" Knives asked, truly confused.  
  
"Only me. An exception was made for me. But now my time is up."  
  
"Why did you even come into my dreams in the first place?" Knives asked the question that had been bugging him since the first dream.  
  
"I wanted Millie's baby to have a father. I wanted you to be that father."  
  
"You took it upon yourself to pick the baby's father?"  
  
"No, I picked the one that Millie wanted the most, even if she herself didn't know it. I am very close to her. You wouldn't believe how close we are. That's how I know who she wanted as a father. And I agree. I want you as a father too," she smiled then hastily added, "for the baby that is!"  
  
There was a long pause, then Skylar got up and approached the man.  
  
"I can let you go now," she said, her eyes watering despite the smile on her lips.  
  
"Imma miss you, Knives~san," she said, giving him the polite title for the first time.  
  
Knives grabbed her in a tight hug. He was going to miss her too, even though he would never admit it verbally. She hugged him back and allowed herself a small smile.  
  
"I'm going to find Millie and save her," Knives vowed.  
  
"I believe you. And I'll see you again in seventeen years. You can bet on it," she said. Knives was about to protest, but he felt the girl's body become thin and he looked down. He was hugging air.  
  
Knives opened his eyes and saw his brother and the human girl standing in the room. He sat up.  
  
"We ready?" He asked.  
  
"We're ready," Vash answered as Meryl nodded.  
  
  
  
~ T_T. I hated to let Skylar go, but it was crucial to the story. So sad. *sniff, sniff* And ya know, it's very hard to write sad stuff when you're listening to "Mr. Moonlight Ai No Big Band" on repeat. *sweatdrop* 


	21. Answers

DISCLAIMER: Okay, I own none of Trigun. But I do own Diamond! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty: Answers  
  
Millie heard footsteps and curled into a ball. She didn't want anyone to come back. Last time someone had been in this room with her, they had beaten her for what felt like hours. It wasn't as bad as she had thought, but it was by no means pleasant.  
  
The door opened and Millie uttered a whimper. But no one touched her. She let out her breath and looked up. Standing in front of her was not the gunman and his gang, but a woman who looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"Stand up. No one is going to harm you. At least not now. Those men have been…disposed of…because of what they did." She said, her voice void of emotion.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Millie asked as she shakily got to her feet. She did not intend for her questions to be answered and was surprised when the woman opened her mouth to answer.  
  
"My name is Diamond. I should look fairly familiar to you. Do I?" At Millie's nod, she continued.  
  
"Good. I am Dominique's twin sister. My sister worked under Knives. Then she died. She died because of Knives. It's that bastard's fault!" Diamond cried.  
  
"What does that have to do with me, Diamond ~san?" Millie asked. The woman glared at her and the pregnant girl looked away. Diamond approached her and, putting her index finger under Millie's chin, turned the girl's face to hers.  
  
"I have many spies. Each and every one of them has told me that you are on quite friendly terms with Knives. Heh. Don't you know that's dangerous? Especially since you're with Wolfwood's child." Millie's eyes went wide and Diamond allowed herself a moment of triumph. Oh yes, she'd hit a nerve.  
  
"Yes, I know about the priest. About how you two felt about each other, about your baby together, and," Diamond raised a finely manicured eyebrow, "about how Knives was responsible for the death of your love."  
  
A solitary tear slid down Millie's cheek.  
  
"I am over that. Knives~san has changed. He is a different person and wouldn't hurt anyone now," she explained. Diamond's eyebrow twitched and she slapped Millie.  
  
"You are a damn fool," she hissed. She turned away and slammed the door.  
  
Damn woman. She could've joined her and ridded the world of that man, that threat. No matter, she would just have to continue using the girl as bait.  
  
A torturous cry through the door caught Diamond's attention.  
  
Yes, suffer. Go through what I had to. Feel my pain. Feel the pain of the loss of a loved one.  
  
A tear dropped from Diamond's eye to the floor as she walked away from the door.  
  
~Wow. Another chapter for you guys. I got rid of one of my characters and introduced you to another one. ^_^. Actually, I liked Dominique. Hence Diamond's appearance. Just a caring sister who wants to get revenge for her sister's death… 


	22. A New Foe

DISCLAIMER: From now on, these will be simple (I've run out of creative disclaimers). I don't own Trigun.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: A New Foe  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Meryl asked. She was standing beside Vash and looking around. This place was dead. There was not a soul in sight.  
  
"Positive. We just have to figure out which building she's in," Knives answered, still walking around and checking out the ghost town.  
  
"Yeah, but there's no one here," Meryl pointed out.  
  
"Hence the name 'ghost town', huh?" Knives replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now's not the time for that Knives," Vash said, talking for the first time since they'd left the Stryfe house.  
  
He rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. His brother was right. They didn't have time for that. They needed to find Millie. Quickly.  
  
"It's no use. She's not here. Maybe she was last night, but she's not anymore," Meryl said. She was getting anxious. She had a bad feeling. Something awful was happening to her friend, she just knew it.  
  
"No! She's here! I know she is!" Knives said forcefully.  
  
"That's enough!"  
  
Meryl and Knives turned to Vash, but it wasn't him who had spoken. Instead, they looked where he was staring.  
  
A man with shoulder length black hair and a scar over his right eye was standing on top of one of the vacant buildings.  
  
"Who are you?" Vash called, taking a step towards the building.  
  
"My name holds no meaning to the likes of you. My orders were to eliminate you," he growled.  
  
'Alright. You go find Millie. This guy's mine," Vash said, taking another step forward.  
  
"Vash. Be careful, okay?" Meryl said. Vash turned and giving her a small smile, nodded.  
  
Knives grabbed her arm and the two ran from the building.  
  
Vash looked back up at the man, who grinned back.  
  
"I would like to do this as painless as possible," Vash said.  
  
"Impossible! One of us will not leave here alive!" The man crowed. Vash narrowed his eyes and watched his foe through his gold-lensed glasses.  
  
Studying the man, Vash came to a conclusion. This man would be easy to beat, without having to hurt him too badly.  
  
  
  
~ Well, it's short, but I got it up. It's hard for me to get online these days. T_T. The new house that I moved into only has two phone jacks that works at the moment. So until I can get mine fixed, I'm stuck fighting the family for the other computer. But I'll update as much as possible! 


	23. The Search For Millie

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun. Please don't sue! The only thing you'll get from me is tears…  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: The Search for Millie  
  
The first gunshots rang out and Meryl stopped.  
  
"Vash," she whispered.  
  
"Come on! We don't have time to waste!" Knives called. Meryl nodded and continued running.  
  
~*~ Else Where ~*~  
  
"Mistress, they're on their way here," a young woman said, bowing in front of Diamond.  
  
She turned, eyeing the servant. She nodded and turned back to Millie. She had let the girl out of the holding room and allowed her to roam around free, as long as Diamond could see her.  
  
"It appears you friends have come for you," she told her. Millie quickly glanced at the woman, then back out the window.  
  
"You know, it would be a lot easier if you stopped resisting and just helped me," Diamond said, putting her hand on Millie's shoulder. She shrugged it off, but didn't look away from the window. This seemed to anger Diamond further.  
  
"Why do you resist?" She cried, causing the still bowing servant girl to look up fearfully. Millie didn't answer but continued staring out the window.  
  
"Why do you feel anything towards for him? He's a murderer! He caused Dominique's death! It's his brother's fault too! If he would give in to whatever it is that bastard wants, people wouldn't die!"  
  
"You shouldn't blame others for your sister's mistake," Millie answered, finally looking at Diamond instead of out the window. The woman turned bright red, but kept from lashing out.  
  
"Kitana!" She cried. The servant girl approached her mistress and stood, awaiting orders.  
  
"What's happening with Ms. Thompson's friends right now?"  
  
"Well, ma'am. The blond, Vash, is fighting Deilai. His twin and the woman are on their way through the town as we speak." Diamond nodded and a cruel smile crept over her lips.  
  
"Kitana, I want you to meet up with them. Leave the murderer to me. Do what you wish with the short one."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Kitana answered and exited the room.  
  
"No! You can't!" Millie cried, too late to stop the girl.  
  
"She does whatever I order her to. Even if it means murder," Diamond sneered, obviously proud of herself.  
  
"How does that make you any different from the way Knives~san was? You're giving orders like he did and that girl's following them. Just like your sister." Millie pointed out.  
  
Anger flushed Diamond's cheeks and she grabbed Millie's arm. She stalked to a small dark room nearby and all but threw the young woman in. She locked the door and went back to the main operation room.  
  
~*~@~*~  
  
"Move out of the way," Knives demanded. The girl just stared back. Her red hair was flapping in the breeze, allowing only one green eye to be visible every now and then. But even with her entire face covered, it was obvious that she was younger than sixteen.  
  
"We don't want to hurt you. Please move and let us pass," Meryl pleaded. A gunshot was her answer.  
  
"I can only let him pass. My Mistress won't allow you to pass me. I'm sorry but this is the way it is," she said in a soft voice. Meryl nodded at Knives.  
  
"Go on. I can take care of this," she said, drawing one of the fifty derringers that she had once again started toting around.  
  
"But you can't possibly fight wi…."  
  
"Just go save Millie!" Meryl cried, interrupting Knives. He hesitated for a second, then started running again. Meryl turned back to the girl.  
  
"Who are you and what to you want?" She demanded.  
  
"I am Kitana. I do not wish to harm you, but I must do as my Mistress orders." The child brought out her hands and closed her eyes. Confused, Meryl looked around and screamed as a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed her ankle.  
  
*~*@*~*  
  
There! He saw a flicker of movement through a window. That had to be where they were holding Millie captive.  
  
He ran to the door and threw it open. There was only one person standing there. She was a woman with long raven hair and a murderous expression.  
  
"I finally have you now. Right where I want you. You won't get away from me. You will not leave here alive, Millions Knives," she threatened. He glared back at her. He did not recognize her. What did she have against him?  
  
"Do you have Millie?" He asked coldly.  
  
"Ah yes, Wolfwood's woman. Yes, I have her. She is here, but the only way that she'll escape with her life, is if you lose yours."  
  
"What business do you have with me?" He asked.  
  
"You killed my twin sister. You killed Dominique. I have come to kill you!"  
  
Knives' eyes narrowed as the woman pulled a gun from her crop leather jacket and aimed it at him. He slowly reached for his own.  
  
~*~@~*~  
  
Millie threw her fist against the door again, but got the same response. Why wouldn't anyone help her? What had she done to deserve this? Nothing, that she could think of. She sighed and slid down the wall till she was sitting.  
  
Why had they kidnapped her? Just to get at Knives? They could have kidnapped anyone and Vash would have probably dragged Knives with him to save that person.  
  
She folded her arms on her knees and tried to place her chin on her arms, but her stomach got in the way. She sighed and leaned back.  
  
Suddenly, she felt weird. Why did she feel like she was sitting in a puddle? A pain rippled through her and she sat bolt up. That was not an ordinary kick. Something else was up. Her eyes widened.  
  
No! Not now, not here! Please, no! Why now? Why did she have to start giving birth now?  
  
  
  
~Wow! Poor Millie! Giving birth all alone and in the dark! I pity her! T_T. More of Kitana, Diamond, and Deilai (not to mention Knives, Millie, Meryl, and Vash) in the next chapter! 


	24. Finding Millie

DISCLAIMER: Trigun doesn't belong to me. However, a Kuroneko plushie does! *glomps plushie, making the cat's eyes bigger than usual* TEE HEE HEE!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Finding Millie  
  
Vash ran as fast as he could in the direction that Knives had gone. He had been right. That man, who had called himself Deilai, had been incredibly easy to beat. And all he'd had to do was shoot the guy's hand. It seemed that he had an even smaller toleration for pain than Knives.  
  
'I hope I'm not too late!' Vash thought, trying to run faster, but found that he was already running his hardest. He had already passed Meryl and she seemed to be pretty much in control of the situation. On her command, he had left her and gone in pursuit of his brother.  
  
'Where is he? Where is he?' Vash thought, becoming aggravated.  
  
'Here,' came Knives' thought reply.  
  
'Where's "here"?'  
  
'Last building on the left,' was the answer. Vash nodded to no one and ran until he arrived at the designated destination.  
  
He rushed in and found his brother on one of his knees, holding his bloody arm and wheezing. A woman was holding both her gun and Knives', aiming both at him.  
  
Without much thought, Vash grabbed his gun and shot Knives' out of her hand. She turned her glare on him, but he never wavered.  
  
'Knives, go find Millie,' Vash urged. Luckily, the woman didn't have the telepathic gift that the brothers shared, and therefore had no idea what they were discussing.  
  
'But I'm not going to let you fight her by yourself!'  
  
'You need to find Millie! She might be in trouble. GO!'  
  
Knives shakily got to his feet and began limping down the hallway.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Diamond cried, anger clouding her voice.  
  
"Leave him be. I'm your opponent now," Vash said.  
  
"I have no business with you. I only want your brother," Diamond hissed.  
  
"Too bad. You have a problem with my brother, you have a problem with me," Vash informed her.  
  
"So be it," she said. She aimed her gun at the outlaw and he did the same.  
  
~*~@~*~  
  
"Millie! Where are you? Hey! Girl! Answer me!" Knives cried, limping past door after door. He hadn't heard a response and was close to giving up. He turned back and started limping back to the fight but stopped when he heard a whimper come from one of the doors. Luckily, the door that the sound came from was right on his left.  
  
He tried turning the knob but found the door locked. Inspecting the door knob, he found that it was a turn lock. All he had to do was turn the lock to the right and it would be unlocked. He did so and the door popped open.  
  
"Millie? You in here?" He asked. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything, but he heard the whimpering again.  
  
There had to be a light switch around there somewhere. He felt his way along a little of the walls, but found nothing.  
  
"Shit," he cursed. Then it hit him. He vaguely remembered seeing a switch outside the room. He put his hand out the door and flicked the light on. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. When they finally did, he immediately sought out Millie.  
  
He found her curled up in a corner. She was sweating and sitting in what looked like a puddle of water. He limped to her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong? Millie, what is it?" He asked.  
  
"Knives~san, you came!" She said hoarsely.  
  
"Of course we did." Millie winced in pain.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked again.  
  
"Knives~san. The baby. It's coming," Millie gasped.  
  
"What? Now?" Knives asked, his eyes widening. Millie nodded and grabbed his hand as another contraction took hold of her. There were tears in her eyes and Knives felt a pang of sympathy for her. Some god must really be angry with her if they were making her give birth at this time.  
  
"I don't know what to do, but I'm here. I'll help with whatever I can," Knives said. He sat down and propped her up in his lap.  
  
"Knives~san, I'm scared," Millie admitted, tears finally falling. Knives nodded and tried his best to comfort her.  
  
*~*@*~*  
  
"I have you now," Kitana said, staring at Meryl. Kitana's specialty was summoning and controlling zombies, and at the moment, a few of her minions were holding her against a wall. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and was plastered to her face. She had used all 50 of her derringers and, despite her excellent aim, hadn't hit Kitana once.  
  
"You've got nothing!" Meryl spat. One of the zombies grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze. Her eyes widened with fear and it struck a cord in Kitana's heart.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
She remembered the day her mother died, the day she learned that she could control zombies.  
  
They had gotten in an argument and Kitana had wished that her mother would die. At that moment, zombies had burst from the ground and killed her. They had done the same thing to her mother that they were doing to Meryl. The exact same thing.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
The zombies stopped and Kitana tearfully approached Meryl.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said softly. She sniffed and the zombies dropped to the ground, dead once more.  
  
"I'm sorry Mommy. I'm sorry," she cried. She ran to Meryl, who was just getting her wits about her and clung to her. The young woman's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"I want my Mommy back! I want her to know that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't want them to kill her!" Kitana cried.  
  
Meryl put a hand on the girl's head and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Run away then." Kitana blinked up at her as she continued.  
  
"Run to a place where no one knows you and you can start anew. Somewhere that you'd never have to summon those things again."  
  
Kitana nodded and dried her eyes on her sleeve. She took a step away from Meryl and ran the way that Meryl had come. Meryl ran the opposite direction, hoping that one of the guys had found Millie.  
  
*~*@*~*  
  
Diamond gave Vash an evil grin and stopped what she was doing. Blood ran into her eye from the wound on her head where Vash had hit her with the butt of her gun.  
  
"This is useless. I want nothing to do with you. All I want is your brother."  
  
Diamond put her gun back in its holster and snapped her fingers.  
  
"Aw well. I'll have my fun soon enough," she sneered. She snapped the fingers on her other hand and disappeared.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Vash whirled around, thinking that Diamond was throwing the same tricks as her sister had. She wasn't there. In fact, she was no where in the room. However, two female screams down the hallway gave him an idea of her whereabouts.  
  
Vash ran until he reached an open door. He froze when he saw what was going on. Millie was huddled in a ball, her head resting on Meryl's lap. The most frightening scene, however, was Diamond standing over an unconscious Knives, a gun aimed at his temple.  
  
~Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! Please forgive me! *bows low* 


	25. The Fight

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own Trigun. Whatever made you think that I did?  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: The Fight  
  
"No!" Vash cried. He shot the gun out of her hand and it landed beside Meryl. She picked it up and aimed, just in case. She was holding it with one hand and had the other around Millie. She felt the woman shudder and heard her whimper.  
  
"Just hold on Millie. It'll be okay. Everything will be okay. Don't stress so much. It's not good for the baby," she said, not exactly knowing the situation pertaining to the laboring woman.  
  
"Why you!" Diamond growled. She made a threatening motion and came face to face with her own gun.  
  
"Don't move. Unlike Vash, I will shoot," Meryl threatened. She had quickly, yet gently gotten Millie out of her lap and was standing before the taller woman. Vash's eyes widened as he watched them.  
  
Millie, meanwhile, was slowly crawling towards the unconscious Knives. The pain was evident in her face, but she continued until she reached his body.  
  
"C'mon Knives~san! Wake up! Please wake up. We need you right now," Millie said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not another step! I swear I will shoot!" Meryl cried, still aiming at Diamond.  
  
"Meryl don't!" Vash cried.  
  
"Knives~san please wake up!"  
  
"I said not another step!"  
  
"Meryl! Don't do it!"  
  
"That's it!" Diamond cried. Meryl lowered the gun, Millie looked up, and Vash just blinked.  
  
"Alright, I'll make you a deal, Vash the Stampede. I will let you live. You can take the two girls with you and live happily ever after. All you have to do is leave your brother here."  
  
"What's option number two?"  
  
"Fight me and die. After I kill you, I'll kill him. The women's fates rely on my mood. If I feel better after killing the two of you, I'll let them go. If not, I'll just kill them too."  
  
Vash bowed his head and clenched his fist. He would love to just take the insurance girls and go, but that was his twin brother! He wanted to ensure the safety of the girls, but there was no way he would let Knives die.  
  
"I've made up my mind," Vash replied, looking back up, straight into Diamond's eyes.  
  
"I will fight you and I will win."  
  
"Heh. Overconfident aren't we?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"That'll be your downfall."  
  
"I think not."  
  
Diamond and Vash faced each other, eyes locked; Diamond with an evil grin on her face and Vash with a determined frown.  
  
"Meryl."  
  
"H-Hai?"  
  
"Give Diamond her gun, then go over with Millie and my brother."  
  
Meryl nodded and, walking to the woman, handed her the gun. She then walked to Vash's side and, standing on her tip-toes, planted a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Good luck," she whispered and walked away. She sat beside Millie, who had wedged herself between the wall and Knives' body. She had an arm wrapped around him, keeping him close to her. Meryl put a hand on her best friend's shoulder and watched the fight.  
  
Diamond was circling Vash, her gun aimed at his temple. Vash, meanwhile, was standing still, his eyes following her.  
  
Suddenly, Diamond fired, but Vash was ready. He dodged and shot back, missing her. She growled and shot again. Vash shot at the same time, and the bullets met, causing an explosion. Vash jumped through the gunsmoke and managed to put his gun to her head. Diamond gasped, but that grin broke her face again. She put up her gun and shot Vash in the hand. He screamed in pain and wheeled away. The blood poured from his hand and he found that he had lost all movement in it.  
  
"Hey! Whattya doing? Hurry up already!" Vash looked up at the familiar voice and saw Wolfwood's ghost holding Diamond.  
  
"Hurry up and shoot her Tongari!"  
  
"I can't shoot her!" Millie and Meryl stared as he screamed at nothing.  
  
"You can shoot your own brother, yet you can't shoot someone who intends on killing him?"  
  
"It's not that simple! You don't understand!"  
  
"Shoot her God dammit!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Shoot her!"  
  
"No! Shuddup!"  
  
"Shoot her now!"  
  
"I can't, Wolfwood!"  
  
"God dammit, shoot her NOW!"  
  
Vash turned his head and shot. The bullet flew from the gun and entered Diamond's shoulder. She screamed and passed out.  
  
"Wolfwood…how..?" Vash looked up and saw the ghost was standing over Millie.  
  
"Vash, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Meryl asked, coming up beside him.  
  
"If you're seeing Wolfwood, then yeah," he answered, holding his bloody hand.  
  
"Millie doesn't seem to notice," Meryl observed.  
  
"I don't think she can see him," Vash pointed out.  
  
Just then, Wolfwood's ghost turned around. He saw Vash's hand and turned to Meryl.  
  
"I need your help," he said.  
  
"With what?"  
  
"She's been in labor. We have no choice. She's about to give birth any minute now. We need to get the baby out of her. NOW."  
  
~Yes, I decided to bring Wolfwood back, cuz I just love him oh so much!!! ^_^ 


	26. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: Nope. Don't own Trigun. T_T.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Arrival  
  
Knives opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling. It was strangely quiet. Then his ears regained audibility.  
  
"I don't know what I'm suppose to do. I don't understand! Oh God, Millie! Hold on!"  
  
Knives' eyes widened and he sat up as fast as he could. Before him, he saw his brother sitting against a far wall, holding his hand. It was bloody and it looked as though the bone had been shattered. Laying unconscious on the floor was that Diamond girl. There was a hole in her shoulder and blood was oozing from the wound.  
  
"I'm sorry! Look, I'm doing the best I can, alright? What, and you think you can do better? Oh, well then, be my guest!"  
  
Knives turned and saw a flustered Meryl yelling at thin air.  
  
"Senpai?"  
  
Beside him, Millie was laying on her back. Knives was confused until he remembered that she was having the baby. He scooted closer to her and put her head in his lap.  
  
"C'mon! Hurry up!" He said hastily.  
  
"What? I don't know what I'm doing here! Shut up you!" Meryl said, turning to point at nothing.  
  
"Um…Meryl..?"  
  
"What? You can't see him either?" Knives raised a skeptical eyebrow and Meryl let the topic drop.  
  
"Come on Millie. You have to push," Meryl cried.  
  
"But I'm too tired, Senpai," she said softly.  
  
"C'mon Millie. You have to do this. You want to have this baby, right?" Millie nodded at her superior. She closed her eyes and, grabbing Knives' hand, pushed as hard as she could.  
  
"Oh my God, I can see it! I see the head!" Meryl cried happily. A minute later, her face clouded over. "Move your noggin, you clear headed freak."  
  
"Um, okay, one more push should do it." Millie nodded and gave a giant push.  
  
A crying sound echoed in their ears, causing Vash to come over and check the baby out.  
  
Knives leaned over to see the baby and gasped. It had stopped crying and was now smiling and staring up at its mother. But what caught his attention was the baby's eyes. One a light, almost albino, blue. The other a smoky blue.  
  
"Um…Does the baby happen to be a girl?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Meryl answered.  
  
"Skylar," he breathed.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How did you know that was going to be her name, Knives~san?"  
  
"I…uh…I…"  
  
"What's her name?" Meryl asked, handing the baby to Millie.  
  
"Skylar Rayne Wolfwood."  
  
Everyone 'aw'ed as Knives blinked, puzzled. So the girl in his dreams was really an incarnation of this baby. Which meant that the baby had wanted him to be her father? The baby looked at Knives and smiled. Knives did nothing. He had no idea how to act around babies. Millie's smile widened and she held her closer.  
  
Finally, she seemed genuinely happy.  
  
  
  
~Awww, wasn't that cute? But don't think it's the end just yet! Oh yes, there's more! Oh, and there's the answer to the Skylar mystery, as to who she was. And for anyone who didn't understand, Meryl was fighting with Wolfwood's ghost when she was helping Millie deliver the baby. 


	27. The Final Scene

DISCLAIMER: None of this (with the exception of Skylar and Diamond) belongs to me. Please don't sue.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The Final Scene  
  
Diamond came to and made sure that no one realized she was awake. She looked around, as still as possible, and got an idea of where everyone was.  
  
The broom-headed one was helping the bastard walk, one arm slung around his brother, the other one, still bleeding, resting against his chest. The shorter girl was helping the bigger girl walk. The big girl, meanwhile, was holding a baby.  
  
Diamond narrowed her eyes. There was no way she was going to let that happy little group leave! She would have her revenge!  
  
Luckily, her gun was sitting beside her and she was able to grab it un-noticed. It would be quick and easy. Oh yes, Knives would pay.  
  
A shot of pain pulsed through her arm, but her anger and vengeance overpowered the pain. Slowly, she lifted it and aimed.  
  
Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the gunshot echoed in everyone's ears. The group turned and looked on as one of their own fell. Diamond smiled. She had hit her target.  
  
"MILLIE!" Meryl, the first to recover, screamed. Her eyes widened and fear clearly shown through. The fear soon melted away and anger replaced it. She turned to Vash, who was standing beside her, and grabbed his weapon. She was too quick and he couldn't stop her.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed as she fired once. She hit Diamond in the shoulder, but wasn't satisfied.  
  
"No! Meryl! Stop it!" Vash cried, coming after her. He managed to grab the gun from her, but not before she had succeeded in shooting Diamond in the head. Realizing what she had done, Meryl began sobbing and clung to the blond.  
  
Knives, meanwhile, had run to Millie's side. Luckily, she had landed on her side and was able to shield Skylar from any pain. Millie was silent, though Skylar was screaming her lungs out.  
  
"Millie. Millie, hey, get up. Millie!" Knives said gently, desperately hoping that she was okay; that nothing was wrong. She turned her head and tried to smile at him. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse and forced.  
  
"I…I can see him…."  
  
"See who?"  
  
"Bokushi~san. He is calling to me." Her eyes were starting to glaze over, but he wanted to keep her talking for as long as he could.  
  
"What is he saying?"  
  
"He wants me to come with him. He says that I will be happy with him."  
  
There was a pause and Knives felt tears stinging the back of his eyes. He demanded they stay put and put a hand on Millie's cheek.  
  
"Go to him. Go be happy."  
  
Millie smiled at him once more then closed her eyes and breathed no more. Skylar stopped crying, but whimpered piteously, as if she knew that she couldn't get her mother's attention. Knives looked up and saw his brother watching him, holding the smaller girl against him. She had her head buried in his clothes, but Vash was waiting for his brother to speak. Instead, he just shook his head. A tear streamed down his face and he held Meryl tighter to him. They cried together.  
  
Knives picked Skylar up gently and walked to his brother.  
  
"What will we do about her?" He asked, nodding to the baby.  
  
"I guess one of us will have to take care of her," Vash answered. Meryl looked up finally and stared at Knives.  
  
"You do it. I'm sure Millie would have wanted it this way," she sniffed. Knives looked down and nodded. The baby looked back up at him with her different colored eyes and he felt something. He felt something pierce his heart. He might have lost someone close, but he had also gained someone. This baby would…love him. He held her close and felt warmth radiating from her. He smiled, a small sad smile.  
  
  
  
~T_T. Millie… Actually, I had this ending in my head long before I ever started the fic. I know, you guys prolly hate me now, since I killed off Millie. I sowwy. Lemme know what ya thought of this! 


	28. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Trigun. Thankfully, this is the last type I have to type this (for now at least). ^_^.  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
A funeral was held for Millie four days after she was killed. All of Millie's family was there, as were her three traveling companions. Knives arrived with Skylar and was almost mobbed by her maternal family. In the end, however, they agreed to let Knives keep and raise the baby.  
  
Her body, on Vash's recommendation, was buried with Wolfwood.  
  
Meryl, Vash, and Knives, with Skylar, went back to the Stryfe house. Meryl and Vash stayed for two months then went off on their own. They kept in touch with family and friends for seven years before stopping and disappearing.  
  
Knives lived with the Styfes until Skylar was eleven. They left and found a little place near Millie's hometown. He took her to her parents' grave every year on her birthday.  
  
Knives never did get his full memory back. But he taught Skylar everything he could. Mostly stuff he learned through his brother and Millie.  
  
~There ya go guys. The end. T_T. It hurts me to end this. Lemme know what ya thought!! 


End file.
